Dans mes filets
by rickiss
Summary: Quand un serpent part en chasse avec l'idée d'attraper dans ses filets rien moins qu'un lion, il n'y va pas sans un bon plan en tête ! Reste à savoir si ça sera efficace...
1. Etape 1 : attirer son attention

Bonjour à tous,

Décidant de faire une mini-pause dans mes révisions (faut bien souffler un peu, sinon on pète les plombs !), j'ai écrit le 1er chapitre d'une fic qui sera assez courte, et très franchement, sans prétention aucune.

En fait, en écoutant une chanson sur le net, j'ai été inspirée pour écrire une petite histoire, où notre cher Draco part à la chasse … Le texte sera sans grand phrasé stylistique, ni poésie, ni véritablement sentiments et émotions très détaillés, comme j'en ai plutôt l'habitude, mais bon, de temps en temps, un petit texte juste comme ça, ça fait du bien aussi.

En espérant en tout cas que ça vous plaira, je vous embrasse tous et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K

**Dédicaces** : ma petite Younette, tu me manques infiniment. Je sais que tu sais que je pense très fort à toi, mais je te le redis quand même : ) J'espère vraiment te retrouver très bientôt. Je te fais mille bisous, je t'adore tant !

Ssounette, ma chère et adorable Ssounette, et oui, surprise ! Ce texte est déjà là ! Ta curiosité va enfin pouvoir être étanchée, quoique … Je prédits que tu seras encore plus impatiente à la fin du texte, mais bon … Je prends le risque de me faire étriper, parce que je sais aussi que tu aimeras cette nouvelle fic (enfin, j'espère !). Bisous : )

* * *

**Dans mes filets …**

**Etape 1 : Attirer son attention**

Les plans de Draco Malefoy étaient toujours géniaux. Machiavéliques à souhait. Et parfaits, cela va sans dire.

Mais celui-ci était certainement le pire de tous ! Enfin, pour sa victime … Car aux yeux de son exécuteur, il s'agissait sûrement là de sa plus grande réussite. Salazar Serpentard lui-même en aurait verdi de jalousie, et applaudit d'admiration !

C'est donc avec un sourire satisfait, et l'impression puissante que rien ne pourrait lui résister aujourd'hui, que le prince des Serpentards sortit ce jour-là des cachots, traversant tout Poudlard d'un pas déterminé.

Aux yeux de tous, il aurait pu paraître aussi arrogant et prétentieux qu'à l'ordinaire. Mais aux yeux de ceux qui le connaissaient bien, il y avait incontestablement anguille sous roche …

Ce que lui fit remarquer son amie Pansy Parkinson à peine se fut-il assis à la table des Vert et argent pour prendre son petit déjeuner :

« Oh oh, toi mon Drake tu prépares un sale coup, aujourd'hui ! »

Le blond ne répondit que par un petit sourire en coin, et attrapa la confiture sur la table.

Se penchant vers son camarade et complice de tous les coups pendables, Blaise Zabini ajouta d'un ton narquois :

« En effet … et je mettrais la tête de Grégory à couper que ce sont les Gryffondors qui vont en faire les frais. »

Tandis que Goyle s'étranglait d'indignation avec son porridge d'être ainsi pris pour cible par le vil Serpentard, Draco ricanait doucement, en murmurant quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « Ca se pourrait bien … »

Enfin, avec son flegme habituel, Théodore Nott participa à la conversation, apportant sa contribution en même temps qu'un panier de croissants volé à la table des Poufsouffles :

« Et il y a fort à parier que c'est plus précisément le lion des Rouge et or que tu comptes prendre dans tes filets ! »

Ce coup-ci, Malefoy manqua de s'étrangler lui aussi, et c'est en crachotant son jus de citrouille sur Vincent qu'il demanda à Nott :

« Mais mais mais … qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? »

Pansy, Blaise et Théodore -ainsi que Grégory, mais lui sans trop savoir pourquoi- levèrent les yeux au ciel, avant de se tourner vers leur ami et de lui dire en chœur :

« On te connaît tellement, enfin ! »

Leur petit prince ne répliqua rien, et choisit de bouder quelques secondes. Alors, cléments, ses camarades firent mine de le supplier de leur révéler en quoi consistait cette fois son plan, qu'ils supposaient génial puisque concocté par lui.

Il doit être écrit quelque part que les flatteries perdront un jour les Malefoy, car Draco ne céda pas plus de 3 minutes et 12 secondes à l'irrésistible envie de faire profiter ses proches de son idée effectivement géniale -puisque en effet concoctée par lui !

« Et bien, c'est simple … Je vous annonce que dans moins de 10 jours, j'aurais mis Harry Potter unique du nom -et heureusement !- dans mon lit, et qu'en plus de tout, mesdames et messieurs, je l'aurais rendu accro ! » annonça-t-il, extrêmement fier.

Crabbe lança au blond un regard bovin -où l'on sentait tout de même un réel effort de compréhension- et demanda :

« Mais accro à quoi ? A ton lit ? »

Malefoy soupira profondément, exaspéré de tant de bêtise réunie en un seul crâne -même large-, mais ajouta toutefois avec patience :

« Mais non. Accro à moi. »

Un petit silence suivit cette déclaration, puis un tonnerre d'éclats de rires secoua les amis de Draco. Celui-ci les regarda, incrédule : encensaient-ils le machiavélisme et le génie de son plan, ou s'en moquaient-ils au contraire avec une impudence rare ?

Ce fut Pansy qui l'éclaira sur ce point, quand elle réussit à dire, entre deux fous rires : « Mais enfin, Dray, tu sais bien que c'est impossible … Que tu arrives à le coincer dans un couloir de Poudlard pour lui faire des trucs, d'accord … mais que tu le rendes amoureux de toi ! » Et tous repartirent dans un grand fou rire.

Vexé, le blond se redressa de toute sa dignité bafouée, et précisa d'un ton sombre :

« Comment pouvez-vous mettre en doute mon charme ? Quand j'avais une cible en tête, personne n'a jamais pu me résister. »

« Bien sûr. » admit Blaise, avant d'ajouter, les larmes aux yeux alors que son fou rire revenait : « Mais il n'a jamais été question de Potter, avant ! »

« Ca ne fera pas de différence. » conclut Malefoy, buté, tout en massacrant l'air de rien le croissant de Goyle avec lequel il était en train de jouer.

Toujours philosophe, malgré son hilarité, Nott rajouta son grain de sel :

« Si, ça fera toute la différence. C'est Potter. Potter, Draco … » répéta-t-il, comme si le blond n'en avait pas pris conscience jusqu'à présent.

« Et puis d'ailleurs, » reprit la jeune fille, plus sérieuse cette fois, « pourquoi lui ? Je ne vois pas ce que ça t'apporte de coucher avec ton pire ennemi, ni à quoi ça rime de le faire craquer pour toi -sans parler, une fois de plus, de l'impossibilité d'arriver à un tel résultat, bien entendu ! »

Se calant dans sa chaise, Draco jeta un petit coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondors, où sa future cible, inconsciente du danger qui la guettait, riait de bon cœur d'une plaisanterie de ses camarades. Puis le blond revint à la conversation, et fit, retrouvant son petit sourire énigmatique et narquois :

« Parce qu'il n'y aura pas de plus belle victoire pour moi que de rabaisser le binoclard au rang de carpette énamourée devant moi. J'aurais tout ascendant sur lui après ça … » Il s'arrêta une seconde, comme s'il savourait déjà sa victoire à venir, puis reprit face à ses amis qui le regardaient cette fois très sérieusement : « Quant à mes chances de réussite, elles sont totales, puisque j'ai un plan. »

Il avisa alors Harry et ses amis se lever de table et quitter la Grande Salle. Se tournant alors vers son groupe, Draco fit :

« Je vais d'ailleurs le mettre en application, et pas plus tard que maintenant. » Il se leva, et agrippant la manche de Zabini, il fit d'un ton qui n'entendait recevoir aucune contestation : « D'ailleurs, voudrais-tu bien me suivre, mon bon Blaise ? J'ai besoin de ta contribution pour la 1ère étape … »

« Et qui est ? » demanda le jeune homme noir, tout en se levant malgré tout pour suivre son camarade -assez curieux, en fait, de voir Draco se mettre en chasse de Potter.

« Etape n°1 : attirer son attention. » répliqua le blond, avant d'entraîner d'un pas rapide l'autre vers la sortie.

C'est ainsi que, toujours aussi inconscient de la sombre menace qui planait sur sa pauvre petite tête décoiffée, Harry, en passant dans le couloir qui le menait à son cours d'histoire de la magie, put surprendre son nom dans une conversation. Laissant Ron et Hermione -pris dans une discussion animée à propos de la SALE- le dépasser, il s'arrêta, et s'avança de quelques pas vers un renfoncement de mur.

Là, il entendit, sans être vu, Malefoy glisser à Zabini, sur le ton de la confidence :

« … tu vois, je n'envisage pas ça avec quelqu'un d'autre que Harry. »

« Mais quand même ! Potter, quoi ! Je … je ne comprends pas, Drake … »

« C'est comme ça, Blaise. Moi non plus, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Mais c'est lui, je ne vois personne d'autre … »

Et les deux jeunes hommes, continuant de parler à voix basse, s'éloignèrent dans la direction opposée, sans apercevoir Harry, toujours dissimulé derrière ce mur.

Le brun était étonné de ce qu'il venait d'entendre : de quoi pouvaient bien parler les deux Serpentards ? Etonnamment, il ne semblait pas s'agir d'un sale coup contre lui, cette fois … Le ton de Malefoy était beaucoup trop doux pour ça.

Et puis, il avait rêvé, ou il avait bien entendu le blond l'appeler par son prénom ?


	2. Etape 2 : attiser sa curiosité

Bonjour tout le monde,

Et voilà la suite de cette petite fic : ) Draco continue à mettre en place son plan machiavélique, et le pauvre Harry à tomber dedans … Enfin, ce n'est pas dit qu'il va se faire avoir sans réagir !

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira tout autant !

Merci en tout cas de vos premières remarques, ça m'a fait très plaisir : )

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K

**Dédicace** : ma petite Younette rien qu'à moi, je t'adore vraiment ! Je suis tellement heureuse de t'avoir « retrouvée » sur cette petite fic, que je te dédicace ce nouveau chapitre : ) Je t'embrasse vraiment très fort, tu me manques !

Bonne lecture à tous : )

* * *

**Dans mes filets …**

**Etape 2 : Attiser sa curiosité**

L'avantage d'être un garçon simple, c'est qu'on peut passer rapidement à autre chose quand on ne trouve pas de réponse à une question. Après avoir cogité pendant un moment au curieux échange qu'il avait surpris la veille entre Malefoy et Zabini, Harry, n'y trouvant pas d'explication, avait tout simplement relégué l'affaire dans un coin de sa tête, et s'était penché sur d'autres problèmes plus urgents, comme …

« Harry, tu as fini ton devoir de potions ? »

Ah, ben ça, par exemple.

Relevant le nez vers Hermione, le brun bredouilla un éloquent :

« Heu … chaisputrop. C'était pour quand, déjà ? »

Cette fois, étonnamment, ce fut Ron qui prit un air choqué pour répondre :

« Mais enfin Harry ! C'est pour tout à l'heure ! On a cours avec Rogue juste après le repas … »

Hermione, loin de s'énerver pour une fois -sans doute trop choquée par le fait que le rouquin l'ait fait à sa place-, regarda sa montre, et se mordit la lèvre. Elle annonça à Harry :

« Aïe. Ben, vu l'heure, il ne te reste plus qu'à passer l'heure du déjeuner à plancher dessus, quoi … »

Cinq minutes plus tard, la mort dans l'âme, le Survivant était attablé, non pas devant une délicieuse assiette emplie de victuailles alléchantes, mais devant une pile de livres à la bibliothèque.

Malgré ses malédictions jetées sur Rogue en murmurant, et ses autres râlements à peine audibles, il s'était mis à la tâche avec ardeur. Il avait beau être plutôt téméraire dans son genre, le brun avait eu assez d'heures de colles avec le professeur de Potions ces temps-ci pour avoir envie de se récolter encore une corvée de récurage de chaudrons.

D'abord, ils étaient nickels, les chaudrons. Il les avait lavés trois jours auparavant, et Neville avait bien dû s'y coller aussi il y a peu de temps …

Mais avouez que travailler le ventre vide n'aide guère, surtout quand on est un jeune homme vigoureux, en pleine croissance. Quoique, vigoureux … Enfin, toujours est-il que c'est difficile.

C'est pourquoi, quand une assiette contenant un énorme sandwich fut déposée devant son nez, sur ses parchemins étalés, Harry l'attrapa vivement, avant même de songer à lever le nez et les binocles qui le surmontaient pour savoir qui venait de lui apporter ce fabuleux présent.

Mais quand il le fit, il fut à deux doigts de jeter par terre le sandwich, de crainte que son mystérieux donateur ne l'ait empoisonné.

« Malefoy ! » s'exclama le brun, encore sous le coup de la surprise. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » Il recula un peu sa chaise, méfiant.

Mais le blond ne fit pas un geste, se contentant d'afficher une petite moue vexée :

« Charmant accueil. Je passais juste par là, et comme je t'ai vu bosser sur un devoir, je me suis que tu n'aurais pas le temps de manger … »

Fronçant un sourcil sceptique, le brun demanda, sans toutefois lâcher le sandwich -d'où une feuille de salade venait pourtant de s'échapper, rejoignant les parchemins à peine griffonnés :

« Et tu m'as apporté un encas ? »

« Il semblerait. » répondit Draco, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

Harry regarda le sandwich, puis le blond, puis le sandwich, puis … Puis finit par pousser un petit soupir, et demander d'un ton découragé :

« Bon, où est le piège, Malefoy ? Parce que vraiment, je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser. J'ai ce devoir de Potions à finir, là, alors … »

Ce coup-ci, Draco perdit son sourire, et afficha une moue fâchée. Il s'exclama –assez fort pour s'attirer une remontrance de Mme Pince, pourtant à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque :

« Franchement, Harry, pour une fois que je faisais quelque chose de sympa, il faut que tu trouves à y redire ! Et bien tant pis pour toi, dans ce cas … » Et il arracha le sandwich des mains de l'autre, le remit d'un geste brusque dans l'assiette, et repartit à grands pas vers la sortie, visiblement vexé et furieux.

Désemparé, le Survivant n'eut que le temps de murmurer un inutile : « Mais attends … », que déjà l'autre avait disparu.

Le brun se passa une main dans les cheveux, et reporta son attention sur son travail. Mais il avait l'esprit trop embrouillé pour pouvoir s'y remettre.

C'est vrai, quoi : voir un Draco Malefoy se comporter civilement envers lui, ça avait de quoi être déstabilisant, tout de même. Sans doute lui-même n'aurait pas dû se montrer si méfiant, mais était-ce de sa faute s'il était sceptique face à l'attitude surprenante de l'autre ?

Et puis, ses oreilles lui jouaient-elles des tours, ou avait-il bien entendu Malefoy l'appeler de nouveau par son prénom ?

Harry poussa un autre soupir, perdu, et tenta d'ignorer les gargouillis de son ventre.

Dommage que le Serpentard ait repris le sandwich avant de partir …

Espionnant l'état de trouble de sa cible depuis l'embrasure de la porte de la bibliothèque, Draco afficha un large sourire, satisfait. A ses côtés, Blaise, qui avait à présent bien entamé l'encas à l'origine destiné au Gryffondor, nota d'un air de doute :

« Ecoute, Drake, y'a vraiment pas de quoi afficher un air de victoire pareil. Je te rappelle qu'il ne reste que 9 jours avant de mettre binoclard dans ton lit, et c'est pas avec un sandwich au poulet -même délicieux- que tu vas réussir ton opération séduction … »

Le blond donna une petite tape sur le bras de son camarade, et précisa :

« Crétin, ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de simple sandwich au poulet. Je suis passé à ma phase n°2 : attiser sa curiosité. Et crois-moi, ça marche ! »

Cela marcha d'autant mieux que toute la journée, Draco multiplia auprès de sa victime -encore innocente- ce genre de petites attentions aussi charmantes que profondément suspectes (surtout pour un Survivant habitué à voir le mal partout … particulièrement chez les Serpentards, et encore plus chez Malefoy junior !).

Toutefois, Harry ne dit pas grand-chose face à ça. Il faut avouer qu'il avait en effet été plutôt soulagé quand, alors qu'il était sur le point d'avouer à Rogue qu'il n'avait pas pu finir à temps son devoir, il avait senti Draco lui glisser dans la main une copie entièrement rédigée, avec une écriture assez proche de la sienne pour que le professeur n'y voit que du feu.

Bien entendu, le Gryffondor était plus que surpris que l'autre lui ait carrément fait son devoir, mais dans une mauvaise foi totale, il se rassura en se disant qu'après tout, c'était bien normal : s'il n'avait pas pu finir son travail à midi, c'était bien parce que le Serpentard était venu l'embêter avec son fichu casse-dalle au poulet !

Evidemment, Harry eut plus de mal à expliquer pourquoi Draco ordonna à deux Serpentards costauds qui l'avait coincé dans un couloir de le laisser tranquille -sauf si le blond voulait se garder le privilège d'embêter Potty …

De même, le brun put dire ce qu'il voulait, les explications parurent toujours un peu brumeuses à Ron et Hermione pour justifier la présence d'un gros sac de ses friandises préférées déposé devant le portrait de la grosse dame, avec l'indication : « Des douceurs pour Harry. » Harry avait bien reconnu l'écriture du blond, mais hors de question de le dire à ses camarades !

Enfin, il voulait bien qu'on le traite de parano, mais tout de même, ils n'étaient pas sortis de son esprit, les sourires (gentils, et non narquois ou supérieurs) que lui avait adressé son ennemi toute la journée !

Harry Potter aurait cette fois bien voulu qu'on le traite de fou, ou mieux, qu'on lui annonce que Draco Malefoy avait pété une durite … Malheureusement, tout paraissait normal, il ne s'agissait pas là d'une quelconque élucubration de son esprit.

Le Serpentard devenait gentil avec lui, c'est tout.

Et bien, croyez-le ou pas, mais le Gryffondor était bien loin de se sentir rassuré à cette constatation !


	3. Etape 3 : flatter son ego

Bonjour à tous,

Voilà, je viens de faire ma petite pause dans les révisions (sniff, déjà finie, faut que je retourne bosser), et je vous publie donc ce nouveau chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi, et vous enthousiasmera toujours autant : )

Encore merci à tous ceux qui me suivent sur cette fic et m'encouragent, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Vous êtes adorables !

Par ailleurs, j'espère que les replys sont toutes bien arrivées : le site merdouille en ce moment, et met un temps fou pour envoyer les alerts, reviews et autres, mais rassurez-vous, je réponds à tout le monde !

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K

Bonne lecture à tous : )

* * *

**Dans mes filets …**

**Etape 3 : Flatter son ego**

Le point d'orgue du plan de Draco arriva avec sa 3ème étape. Ce jour-là avait lieu la rencontre de Quidditch des Gryffondors contre les Serdaigles. En général, les Serpentards étaient bien les seuls à ne pas assister au match, ne daignant même pas observer les techniques de leurs futurs adversaires en vue des prochains matchs -pensant de toutes façons gagner sans ça (Hem … sans commentaire).

Aussi Hermione et Ron furent-ils assez surpris de voir Draco, Blaise et Pansy débarquer dans les gradins peu après le début de la partie. Ils pensèrent tout d'abord que ces derniers étaient venus avec l'idée de déconcentrer Harry par des remarques viles et méchantes, pas du tout fondées une fois de plus (même s'il était plutôt dur de ne pas admettre que si, Harry était bien un « binoclard maigrichon mal coiffé et balafré ». Malgré toute l'affection que nous portons au Survivant, on ne peut nier que ce portrait lui ressemble … même si nous, nous aurions employé des termes plus hypoc … plus sympathiques).

Mais, presque avec déception, les deux amis du Survivant durent constater qu'étonnamment, les Vert et argent n'étaient pas venus pour ça. Ils restèrent en effet calmement à regarder le match, commentant de temps en temps à voix basse les figures exécutées, mais visiblement sans moquerie ni critique déplacée.

Tout de même soucieuse, Hermione se pencha vers son camarade et lui demanda d'un ton conspirateur :

« Ron, tu penses qu'ils ont décidé d'adopter une stratégie plus subtile ? Plus vicieuse encore ? »

Le rouquin, concentré à mort sur le match (qui le passionnait bien plus en fin de compte que les trois zigotos Serpentards), répliqua :

« Bof, chais pas … Ils sont comme d'habitude je trouve. »

« Mais pas du tout ! Regarde-les, si calmes, si … attentifs. Comme s'ils préparaient un gros coup, comme si c'était le calme avant la tempête … » ajouta-t-elle en plissant les yeux, détaillant avec attention Draco et ses acolytes, comme si elle espérait lire sur leurs visages la marque de leur futur forfait.

Ron, quant à lui, regarda avec plus d'attention encore les joueurs de Serdaigle, mais ne voyait pas à quoi pouvait bien faire allusion son amie :

« Franchement, je sais pas ce qui te fait dire ça … Ils jouent bien, d'accord, mais en dehors de ça … »

S'ensuivit une petite dispute entre les deux, quand Hermione comprit que Ron ne parlait pas de la même chose qu'elle : elle lui reprocha de ne pas l'écouter, de ne pas être assez attentif, prévenant et galant (qu'est-ce que ça, ça venait faire là, aucune idée !), et le jeune homme répliqua qu'elle n'avait qu'à pas être si compliquée, que de toutes façons le Quidditch ne l'intéressait pas, que d'abord rien ne l'intéressait en dehors de ses bouquins (mais quel rapport avec aujourd'hui ?), etc etc. Bref, rien de bien nouveau, quoi.

Ce qui fut en revanche très nouveau, c'est ce qui se passa quand Harry, très concentré sur son jeu, repéra le Vif d'or et se pencha alors sur son balai, talonné par l'attrapeur des Serdaigles. Tous deux foncèrent à vive allure dans les airs, portés par les encouragements de tous leurs camarades, tout le stade participant comme un seul homme à cette action (exceptés Ron et Hermione, bien sûr, qui se tiraient maintenant les cheveux en se lançant des insultes aussi atroces que « Tête de piaf » et « Poil de carotte » …). Jusque-là, normal.

Mais là, réussissant le miracle de faire taire par cette seule phrase tout le stade, on entendit Draco se lever de son siège et crier :

« Vas-y Harry, tu vas l'avoir ! »

Bon, bien sûr, ce cri déconcentra tellement le brun qu'il en perdit le Vif d'or de vue une fraction de seconde, et chuta de son balai.

Mais bon, l'effet prévu par le Serpentard était atteint : il avait soutenu le Gryffondor.

Devant la moitié de Poudlard, en plus. Excusez du peu.

Malefoy fut également le premier à se précipiter au devant de Harry sur le terrain pour voir s'il n'avait rien. Heureusement, le brun n'était pas tombé de bien haut, le Vif d'or fonçant vers la pelouse juste avant qu'il ne soit déconcentré par le cri du blond (Vif d'or d'ailleurs en ce moment même coincé entre deux mottes de terre, lui aussi visiblement choqué par l'intervention de Draco -l'attrapeur Serdaigle n'eut qu'à le ramasser tranquillement pour gagner le match, mais ça, tout le monde s'en fichait à présent).

« Harry, tout va bien ? »

Remettant de l'ordre dans sa tenue sommairement, le Gryffondor recula d'un pas en voyant arriver son ennemi, et afficha une moue sceptique :

« Heu … Malefoy. » Eloquent, je sais. Mais quand on est en état de choc, dur d'en dire plus.

Draco s'approcha du brun, et lui posa une main amicale (ou plus ? Non, évitons de trop affoler Harry pour le moment. Disons amicale) sur l'épaule, et se pencha vers lui pour lui dire dans un sourire radieux :

« Franchement, tu étais le meilleur. Dommage que tu aies été déconcentré, tu aurais gagné haut la main ce match ! »

« Heu, Malefoy … C'est à cause de toi si j'ai été déconcentré, tu sais … » fit Harry, perplexe.

Le blond eut un petit sourire gêné (oui, oui, Draco Malefoy !), et dit d'un ton d'excuse :

« Oui, pardon. Mais je n'ai pas pu résisté. Tu étais tellement bon que je tenais à t'encourager ! »

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? » demanda alors Harry, posant même une main sur le front de l'autre pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre.

Rougissant un peu (oui, oui, on parle toujours de Draco Malefoy …), le Serpentard répliqua :

« Quand on est en ta présence, on est toujours bien, tu sais. Je sais pas comment expliquer ça, mais … tu as un don pour apaiser les gens, pour les rendre heureux. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, Harry. »

« Ouais, peut-être, mais tu m'inquiètes quand même vachement, là … » grimaça le Gryffondor, tout en reculant d'un pas une nouvelle fois, prudent. S'agirait pas que l'autre se mette tellement à délirer qu'il lui saute dessus devant tout le stade réuni …

Ah, tiens, en parlant de ça, Harry sembla soudainement se rappeler d'où il se trouvait, et avisant tous les regards braqués sur eux … il s'enfuit en courant dans les vestiaires ! Draco, quant à lui, se contenta de le regarder partir, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres. Puis il adressa un clin d'œil satisfait à Blaise et Pansy, qui étaient toujours dans les gradins, hésitant entre rires et regards gênés. C'est qu'il avait l'air de marcher, son plan, à Malefoy, pour le moment.

La scène du Quidditch se conclut pour tout le monde quand un cri de Ron les ramena tous à la réalité :

« Aïeuh ! Mais elle m'a mordu, cette sauvage ! C'est de la triche, Mione, tu sais ça ? »

Il fallut bien deux heures ensuite pour que Harry ose pointer le bout de son nez en dehors des vestiaires. Il commençait réellement à s'inquiéter à présent de la santé mentale de Malefoy, et craignait que sa simple vue ne donne des idées bizarres à l'autre. Malheureusement, il avait un cours de botanique qu'il ne pouvait pas rater, et il ne pouvait de toutes façons pas passer sa vie cloîtré dans la cabine de douche du vestiaire garçon des Gryffondors, aussi alléchante que soit cette idée.

Il finit donc par se rendre aux serres, arrivant bon dernier, et se glissant rapidement entre Ron et Hermione pour ne pas trop se faire remarquer de Draco, installé un peu plus loin avec ses camarades.

Au grand soulagement du Survivant, le cours se déroula à peu près normalement, le Serpentard ne semblant pas lui porter particulièrement attention. Mais quand Harry donna la bonne réponse à une question que leur posa Chourave (à savoir : « Avec quoi arrose-t-on les plantes pour qu'elles poussent ? » … Oui, ils révisaient les cours de 1ère année), Draco se tourna vers sa cible favorite, et murmura :

« Bravo. T'es vraiment doué ! » Le tout avec une sincérité et une admiration dans la voix désarmantes.

Harry se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine de sa cicatrice, et tandis que Ron ouvrait des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et qu'au contraire, Hermione plissaient les siens en deux fentes suspicieuses, Crabbe se pencha vers le blond et dit, boudeur :

« Hé, mais moi aussi j'avais la bonne réponse ! Pourquoi moi tu me dis jamais que je suis doué ? »

Loin de s'énerver de l'intervention lourdingue de son camarade, Draco rebondit dessus. Il prit un ton hautain et dédaigneux (ah, oui, en effet, on parle bien de Draco Malefoy ! On le retrouve, nous voila tous rassurés !), et dit :

« Oui, mais c'est parce que toi tu n'arrives pas à la cheville de Harry, mon pauvre Vincent … »

Ca avait beau être aussi évident que de dire que Hermione était intelligente ou Flitwick petit, il n'empêche : cette phrase fit un sacré effet à Harry … qui s'enfuit en courant du cours de botanique !

Trop, c'était trop, même pour lui.


	4. Etape 4 : lui promettre l'impossible

Bonjour,

Voilà le petit chapitre quotidien de « Dans mes filets » (enfin, petit oui, mais tout de même plus long que les précédents. Faut dire, j'ai toujours tant de mal pour certains passages à me restreindre à seulement quelques lignes …).

J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents, malgré une tonalité un tout petit peu différente …

Pleins de gros bisous à tous (et un tout particulier à toi, ma petite chérie !), et merci encore pour vos encouragements si chaleureux ! Je dirais pas que ça m'aide à me remettre à mes révisions (au contraire, ça me donne plutôt envie de vous écrire la suite), mais ça met du baume au cœur : )

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Dans mes filets …**

**Etape 4 : Lui promettre l'impossible**

Une mise au point s'imposait ! Toutefois, malgré sa détermination à engager la conversation avec le Serpentard pour mettre toute cette affaire ridicule au clair, le Survivant avait bien du mal à faire le premier pas …

Mais à force de tourner en rond dans la salle commune des Rouge et or, il finit par agacer prodigieusement Hermione, qui tentait vainement de réviser -et qui était déjà fortement exaspérée par Ron qui ne cessait de lui tourner autour pour lui raconter ses nouvelles blagues.

Elle finit donc par les jeter purement et simplement tous les deux dehors, décrétant qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de rentrer avant au moins deux heures !

Décidant d'en prendre son parti, le rouquin déclara qu'il allait faire un petit tour en cuisine (soit disant pour saluer les elfes de maison, mais surtout pour se dégotter un petit encas en attendant que sa future même pas encore dulcinée daigne le laisser rentrer). Il proposa à son ami de l'accompagner, mais celui-ci se dit que c'était peut-être là le moment idéal pour aller s'entretenir avec ce siphonné de Serpentard qui semblait l'avoir pris pour cible depuis 4 jours à présent.

Poudlard était quasiment désert, propice à une confrontation discrète -sait-on jamais, avec Malefoy il fallait être plutôt prudent ces temps-ci, et si Harry devait y perdre un bras ou sa virginité, il préférait que ce soit sans témoin ( … bon, à vrai dire notre héros n'avait pas pensé qu'il pourrait perdre sa virginité -encore trop naïf, il n'avait pas compris clairement ce que lui voulait l'autre, mais c'est plus fun d'écrire ça, non ?).

Bref, toujours est-il que le Gryffondor se retrouva bien trop vite à son goût devant la porte gardant la salle commune du nid de serpents. Déglutissant péniblement, il s'apprêta à frapper, quand une voix dans son dos attira son attention, lui évitant par là même d'avoir à se jeter dans la fosse aux lions … pardon, aux reptiles.

« Po … Harry ? Quelle surprise ! » fit Draco d'un ton réjoui, effaçant vite l'expression machiavélique qu'il avait eu spontanément en apercevant sa pauvre victime plusieurs mètres devant lui. « Tu viens me rendre visite ? » ajouta-t-il d'un ton oscillant entre joie et incrédulité, tout en se rapprochant.

Le brun regarda à droite et à gauche furtivement, comme s'il cherchait une échappatoire au cas où ça dégénérerait (les bons vieux réflexes du garçon-qui-a-survécu-on-ne-sait-combien-de-fois, que voulez-vous), puis se reprit, et toussota, écarlate (mais les cachots étant assez sombres, l'honneur fut -presque- sauf pour notre ami) :

« Heu, non … enfin, oui. Pas vraiment quoi … »

S'arrêtant juste devant le pauvre adolescent perdu, Draco leva un regard presque tendre vers lui, et souffla :

« En tout cas, je suis content de te voir. »

Il y avait tellement de gentillesse et de sincérité dans sa voix, que Harry perdit pied une seconde, fatale seconde de trop !, et répondit avec une ébauche de sourire niais :

« Oui, moi aussi … » Mais il se reprit instantanément, et reculant vivement d'un pas -manquant de glisser par terre (ben oui, les cachots c'est pas seulement sombre, c'est humide aussi), s'exclama : « Oui, ben à ce propos ! Faut qu'on parle, tous les deux ! »

Penchant la tête de côté, dans une expression totalement craquante (oui, au point où nous en sommes, pauvres spectateurs impuissants de cette scène, bavons tous en chœur …), Malefoy demanda alors d'un ton taquin : « Parler ? Seulement parler, tu es sûr ? Moi je préférerais autre chose … »

« Ben moi paaaAaas ! » s'écria Harry, avant de se contorsionner comme il pouvait pour éviter la main que le blond tendait doucement vers son torse. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, puis prit son air le plus sévère, et gronda : « Draco, je ne joue plus, là ! Il faut vraiment qu'on parle sérieusement, ça ne va plus du tout … »

Reprenant un visage sérieux, le Serpentard soupira, puis haussa les épaules :

« Bon, OK, comme tu veux. »

Ils commencèrent tous deux à s'éloigner pour trouver un coin tranquille où parler, quand le blond ajouta avec un sourire en coin : « N'empêche, c'est mignon de t'entendre m'appeler par mon prénom … »

Harry ne répliqua rien, mais son regard abattu et profondément blasé parla pour lui …

Et, pendant qu'un Ron rassasié mais s'ennuyant ferme suppliait Hermione à travers le portrait de la grosse dame de le laisser entrer, Harry et Draco s'installaient sur un banc de pierre d'un des couloirs de Poudlard pour discuter. La nuit était tombée, seule la lune, pleine ce soir, éclairait l'endroit, désert et peu fréquenté d'ordinaire, où ils se trouvaient.

Pendant un moment, aucun des deux garçons ne parla. Draco attendait le moment propice pour passer à l'étape suivante de son plan, sentant que cet instant était tout proche, et Harry, lui, tentait déjà de ne pas avoir le cœur qui battait frénétiquement d'angoisse pour pourvoir ouvrir la bouche.

Enfin, le Survivant, héros de son état et donc censé avoir toute la panoplie qui va avec (courage, témérité, audace et compagnie), prit la parole :

« Bon, heu … je ne sais pas par où commencer, mais … j'aimerais que tu arrêtes tout ça. »

« Tout ça quoi ? »

« Mais, ton attitude depuis 4 jours, là … Franchement, je ne te reconnais plus. Je comprends rien à ce qui se passe. T'as mangé un truc qui passe pas ? T'as inhalé une potion euphorisante ? Quelqu'un te fait du chantage pour que tu sois sympa avec moi ? Ou … »

La voix de Harry commençait à grimper dans les aigus, la panique reprenant le dessus. Draco leva une main, le stoppant bien vite, et secoua la tête.

« Mais non, ce n'est rien de tout ça … » répondit le blond d'une voix douce.

Le brun lui lança un regard désespéré, et demanda : « Mais quoi, alors ? » Il semblait vraiment découragé.

Draco soupira, puis tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, fixant la lune d'un air rêveur. Il savait qu'ainsi, il avait un air plus doux, qui donnerait plus de crédibilité à ses propos, et ça lui permettait de ne pas regarder l'autre dans les yeux, s'épargnant ainsi le risque d'éclater de rire face à l'air de merlan frit qu'afficherait sûrement ce Gryffondor trop gentil et compatissant pour son propre bien.

Et en plus, ça mettait en valeur son visage d'ange (mouais …) aux traits si parfaits, ce qui ne gâchait rien pour son plan séduction de Potty !

Prenant une voix traînante, mais mélancolique (quel acteur parfait, ce Malefoy ! On sait pas pour Harry, mais nous on fond toutes devant lui, là …), il expliqua alors : « En fait, moi-même je ne saurais pas dire comment tout ça a commencé. C'est comme si je m'étais levé un matin avec l'envie qu'il y ait quelque chose de différent entre nous. Comme si d'un coup l'idée de me comporter différemment avec toi ne me paraissait plus si stupide, ni incongrue … » Draco s'arrêta une seconde, en fait assez surpris de constater que jusque-là, il ne faisait que dire globalement la vérité (en omettant juste le fait qu'il s'agissait d'un défi stupide qu'il s'était lui-même lancé, mais bon, les détails, hein …).

Harry, captivé, attendait la suite (comme nous, quoi !), qui ne tarda pas : « Tu vois, j'ai essayé d'arrêter un instant de te regarder avec les yeux de la haine, pour voir si j'arrivais à te considérer autrement. Si j'étais capable de te trouver des qualités … »

« Et ? »

Draco tourna la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du brun. Le Serpentard détourna alors le regard et rougit, enfonçant légèrement sa tête dans le col de sa cape :

« Et je me suis rendu compte que j'y arrivais. J'arrive à te trouver des qualités. »

Après une seconde de profonde réflexion sur ces mots, Harry fit : « Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ? »

Se relevant, piqué à vif, le blond s'exclama :

« Pas du tout ! Tu ne me crois pas, c'est ça ? »

Le Gryffondor haussa les épaules : « Ben, après des années à se foutre sur la gueule, en effet, ça me paraît un peu improbable … » Voyant qu'il avait blessé l'autre, il se sentit soudainement gêné, et se passant une main dans les cheveux, il fit d'un ton malhabile : « Je ne demande que ça, mais franchement … »

Draco plissa les yeux un instant, puis esquissa un faible sourire :

« Est-ce qu'au moins, à défaut de me croire, tu me donnerais une chance ? »

« Une chance de quoi ? » demanda Harry, un peu méfiant (avec un Serpentard, on ne sait jamais).

« Qu'on apprenne à se connaître. Qu'on essaie … de se voir différemment. » Il perdit son sourire une minute, puis regarda furtivement le brun avec un petit air découragé : « Je sais que Potter et Malefoy qui s'entendent bien, voir plus, ça paraît impossible, mais … »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Pourquoi pas quoi ? » Oui, les répliques sont éloquentes, je ne vous le fais pas dire …

Harry rougit un peu, et tourna le regard vers la lune, à son tour : « Pourquoi pas essayer ? Ca ne coûte rien, après tout … »

Espérons, Harry, espérons …


	5. Etape 5 : le faire languir

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et ne vous laissera pas trop sur votre faim (je sens que je vais encore me faire lyncher, moi, mais bon, je commence à avoir l'habitude … sigh … Enfin, la suite arrive demain, alors …).

On avance, on avance, mais toujours sans réellement savoir comment tout ça va finir … ce sera la surprise, pour vous comme pour moi (puisque, écrivant au fur et à mesure, je ne prévois jamais à l'avance la suite ni la fin de mes histoires) !

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K

Bonne lecture à tous : )

* * *

**Dans mes filets …**

**Etape 5 : Le faire languir**

Assise à une table coincée dans un angle des Trois Balais, Hermione, après avoir gardé le silence pendant de longues minutes, finit par reposer devant elle sa tasse de chocolat chaud fumant, et se pencha vers Harry pour demander :

« Heu, Harry, je peux savoir ce qu'on fait là, déjà ? »

Le brun leva un sourcil, un peu surpris, puis répondit :

« Et bien, comme c'est samedi, j'avais pensé que ça nous détendrait un peu de venir boire un pot ici. Ca ne vous plaît pas ? »

Ron, assis de l'autre côté du jeune homme, avala la poignée de biscuits qu'il venait d'enfourner dans sa bouche, et intervint :

« Tu préférerais être en train de réviser, Mione, je parie … Mais tu sais, ça fait du bien de se détendre, de temps en temps ! »

Exaspérée, la brunette sentit ses boucles se hérisser sur son crâne. Elle eut un geste d'impatience envers ses deux amis, et s'exclama cette fois plus fort :

« Mais non, je ne parle pas de ça ! Vous êtes vraiment bouchés, parfois … Je me demandais ce qu'on faisait là … avec eux. » précisa-t-elle, en désignant dans un large geste Pansy, Draco et Blaise, tassés tous les trois de l'autre côté de leur petite table.

Les trois Serpentards, plutôt silencieux jusque-là, eurent un petit mouvement de recul face à l'intervention de Hermione, mais ne dirent rien, se replongeant chacun docilement dans leurs verres.

Harry leur jeta un petit coup d'œil, en particulier à Draco, qui feignait d'être très absorbé par sa bièraubeurre, puis se retourna vers son amie :

« Ah, eux … Ben, je te l'ai déjà dit ce matin, Mione. Je pense que ça serait bien qu'on apprenne à les connaître. Alors j'ai pensé qu'une sortie tous ensemble à Pré-au-lard serait une bonne approche, et … »

Reposant cette fois brusquement sa tasse sur la table, la brune fit, tout en tentant avec difficulté de garder son calme :

« Franchement, Harry, ton attention est louable. Mais … est-ce vraiment utile de chercher à les connaître ? Je veux dire, ce que je sais sur eux me suffit, et … »

« Pardon, miss, mais tu ne sais pas grand-chose de nous … » intervint alors Blaise, en se penchant vers la brune par-dessus la table. Il fronça les sourcils, et ajouta : « En tout cas, tu ne cherches pas à voir plus loin que le bout de ton nez. Plutôt étonnant, d'ailleurs, pour une fille aussi curieuse que toi. »

Pansy sourit sarcastiquement à ces propos, mais par respect pour le plan de Draco, elle cacha sa satisfaction dans le fond de son verre. Hermione, toutefois, se raidit aux mots de Zabini -sans doute parce que le jeune homme avait visé assez juste- et se récria :

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Simplement … simplement, jusqu'à présent, vous ne nous avez guère donné envie de vous considérer différemment, et puis … »

Un peu découragé de la tournure que prenaient les choses, Harry dit dans un soupir, en posant une main sur le bras de son amie pour l'apaiser :

« Ecoute, ce n'est pas très grave … Maintenant ils sont prêts à faire ce pas vers nous, alors on ne va pas tout gâcher. »

« On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qu'ils ont traité de sang-de-bourbe pendant toutes ces années ! »

« Non, mais bon, tu sais, balafré, binoclard et compagnie, ce n'était pas très rigolo non plus … » Non, mais ça Harry on a déjà dit que c'était finalement plutôt assez réaliste, alors ça compte pas.

Voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucun soutien auprès du brun, Hermione tenta une diversion par le roux : « Et toi, Ron, tu ne dis rien ? On dirait que ça ne te gêne pas qu'on passe l'après-midi, ici, avec eux, comme si de rien n'était … »

Ron conclut alors, d'un ton pragmatique, tout en faisant passer une autre bouchée de gâteaux avec sa boisson : « Bah, tu sais, comme c'est eux qui paient les consos aujourd'hui, moi, ce que j'en dis … » Et il haussa les épaules, avant de se tourner vers Pansy pour lui demander si elle consentirait à partager avec lui le petit pain chaud qu'elle s'était commandée.

Le passionnant et très constructif débat qui s'était engagé aurait pu se poursuivre encore longtemps, si à ce moment-là, Draco ne s'était pas levé brusquement, sans prévenir, et n'avait quitté les Trois Balais sans un mot pour quiconque. Laissant là, stupéfaits, ses amis -qui se demandaient si c'était encore utile qu'ils tentent de rester aimables avec les Gryffondors-, et les trois autres, qui ne comprenaient pas l'attitude du blond.

Après avoir tenté de rester un peu avec le petit groupe pour apprendre à connaître Parkinson et Zabini, Harry n'avait plus tenu et les avait lui aussi plantés là pour partir à la recherche de Malefoy. Et puis, de toutes façons, ses amis étaient bien trop occupés pour prêter attention à lui : Ron jouait à présent aux dés avec Pansy pour tenter de gagner le croissant qu'elle n'avait pas encore mangé, et Blaise et Hermione s'étaient lancés dans une joute verbale sur le thème philosophique « L'ignorance ne peut-elle pas rendre bien service des fois, non mais ! », qui paraissait les amuser autant que cela pouvait les énerver …

Après avoir parcouru une bonne partie de Poudlard, Harry finit par retrouver Draco, assis au bord du lac, dans un coin plutôt isolé. S'arrêtant à un mètre de lui, il reprit son souffle, et s'exclama dans un sourire, tandis que le blond lui lançait un regard un peu triste :

« Ben dis donc, t'étais pas facile à trouver … » Voyant que le Serpentard ne répondait rien, et ne riait même pas de le voir faussement agoniser en se tenant les côtés comme s'il venait de courir le plus long marathon de l'histoire, Harry vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, et dit doucement : « Pourquoi tu es parti précipitamment, tout à l'heure ? C'est ce qu'a dit Hermione qui … »

Draco secoua la tête en dénégation, puis ramena ses genoux contre lui. Il posa la tête dessus, et regarda le lac, où évoluait le calamar géant (précisément en train d'effectuer quelques saltos arrières et autres acrobaties très courantes pour un animal marin, dans le but de s'échauffer -pour quoi faire, ça, aucune idée !). Il soupira, et expliqua doucement, d'un ton lointain :

« Non, c'est pas ça … C'est juste que … » Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Harry, puis tourna la tête ailleurs, comme s'il ne pouvait soutenir plus longtemps l'attention du brun : « C'est juste que … j'aurais préféré qu'on ne soit que tous les deux. » Il avait dit ces derniers mots dans un murmure, gêné.

« Oh … » fit Harry, surpris. Mais il n'ajouta rien (non par délicatesse, mais parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire).

Un long silence passa entre eux, seulement troublé par les clapotis que faisait le calamar, maintenant en train de s'exercer au dos crawlé, sous les cris admiratifs de quelques élèves, amassés en contrebas.

Enfin, le brun fit remarquer non sans un certain à-propos :

« Ben, maintenant on est rien que tous les deux. »

Draco retint un sourire amusé : Harry pouvait être si touchant, finalement, avec sa façon maladroite mais si sincère de présenter les choses. Peut-être que ce serait plus facile que prévu d'arriver au terme de ce défi. Après tout, jusqu'à présent il avait plutôt bien joué son rôle, et le Gryffondor n'y avait vu que du feu, tout emporté qu'il était par sa volonté de bien faire …

Posant alors une main tout près de celle de Harry, posée à terre, Draco se pencha un peu vers lui, et sourit doucement -faisant se colorer les joues du brun par la même occasion :

« Oui, c'est vrai. Et j'apprécie, d'ailleurs. » De l'autre main, il replaça une mèche de cheveux de Harry qui lui tombait devant les yeux (oui, depuis le temps, le peigne n'était toujours pas devenu le meilleur ami de Potter, sigh …), et murmura : « C'est gentil d'être venu me voir … »

Un peu (ah, la bonne blague ! Bon, disons beaucoup, alors) troublé de la proximité du blond, qui pour une fois ne semblait pas vouloir lui taper dessus, Harry bredouilla :

« Heu, oui, c'est … bien normal. Alors, tu … tu veux qu'on discute, histoire d'apprendre à mieux se connaître ? » Mais à son grand étonnement, Draco secoua la tête négativement.

Désemparé, le brun demanda alors : « Ah bon, non ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ? »

« Pour le moment, juste ça … » répondit Draco, tout en se penchant et en posant ses lèvres sur celles, entrouvertes, de Harry.

Le Serpentard embrassa doucement l'autre pendant quelques secondes, puis rouvrit les yeux, prenant un air choqué, avant de s'exclamer :

« Merlin, qu'est-ce que … Non, ça va trop vite ! Pardonne-moi … » Et il se releva et s'enfuit, sans laisser le temps au Gryffondor de réagir.

Ce dernier était toujours assis là, dans ce coin de parc, les yeux agrandis par la surprise, la bouche encore humide du baiser qui venait de s'y poser … Et que dire de son esprit, vidé à ce moment là de toute pensée cohérente ?


	6. Etape 6 : le rendre impatient

Bonjour,

Et oui, ce chapitre arrive un peu tard dans la journée, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot aujourd'hui (je suis claquée ! Et c'est pas encore fini, sigh …).

Le contenu de ce chapitre ne correspond peut-être pas tout à fait au titre, encore que, je pense que c'est bien l'état dans lequel doit commencer à se trouver Harry (qui en vit des choses difficiles, le pauvre !).

En tout cas, j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de vos espérances : )

Ah oui, je voulais aussi repréciser (comme on me dit parfois qu'on espère que ça se terminera bien) que je n'ai rien prévu ni décidé à l'avance concernant la suite de l'histoire, donc je ne sais pas comment tout ça finira. La seule chose que j'avais prévue dès le début, c'est la liste des 10 étapes du plan de Draco.

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K

Place au nouveau chapitre …

* * *

**Dans mes filets …**

**Etape 6 : Le rendre impatient**

« Ils sont bizarres, quand même, ces Serpentards … » marmonna Hermione, tout en émergeant de l'énorme livre qu'elle était en train de potasser, confortablement installée dans un des fauteuils de leur salle commune.

Au mot « Serpentards », Harry, allongé à plat ventre devant la cheminée, occupé jusque-là à compter les franges du vieux tapis, passa par toutes les couleurs possibles : blanc, rouge, un peu jaune, voire verdâtre, avant d'opter finalement pour un joli cramoisi en teinte tendance Weasley bien mûr.

Le plus jeune des fils Weasley, justement, assis aux pieds de Hermione, leva la tête du dessin qu'il était en train de faire, pour demander à sa camarade :

« Pourquoi tu dis ça, Mione ? Ils sont finalement plutôt gentils … »

« Non, Ronald, tu ne peux pas prendre comme critère de « gentillesse » le fait que Pansy t'ait filé toutes ces pâtisseries hier, quand on était aux Trois Balais ! Ca ne compte pas ! »

Affichant une moue boudeuse, le rouquin répliqua, retournant à son activité :

« Ouais, ben toi tu ne peux pas non plus prendre comme critère de « bizarrerie » le fait que ce Zabini soit le seul à avoir pu tenir assez longtemps face à toi une discussion intellectuelle … »

La jeune fille esquissa malgré elle un petit sourire, qu'elle cacha derrière son ouvrage :

« J'avoue que ça, c'est plutôt un bon point pour lui. » Elle resta pensive un moment, la tête posée sur sa main, puis reprit :

« Non, en fait je pensais surtout à Malefoy, en disant que je les trouvais bizarres … »

Là, Harry manqua s'étrangler avec sa salive (ce qui constituerait une mort assez ridicule, avouons-le, surtout pour celui qui est censé être le héros du monde sorcier), ce qui bien évidemment attira l'attention de son amie, qui reprit, d'un ton assez sournois (Hermione serait-elle déjà contaminée par le serpentisme, après seulement un après-midi passé en leur compagnie ?) :

« Hein, Harry, tu ne trouves pas que Malefoy agit étrangement, depuis quelques jours ? Je le trouve quand même drôlement gentil avec toi … »

« Ca c'est clair ! » renchérit Ron, sans quitter des yeux le dessin qu'il était en train d'achever, très concentré, la langue tirée dans une mimique d'application extrême.

Notre héros, bien décidé cette fois à ne pas trop laisser paraître son trouble (ce qui, en soi, était déjà raté), se releva, remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue, et déclara :

« Franchement, non, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Hermione. Je crois juste qu'il a envie de faire des efforts pour être sympa avec nous, dans l'optique qu'on apprenne tous à se connaître. Toi qui prônes sans cesse le rapprochement des Maisons, je ne vois pas bien de quoi tu te plains ! » Il fronça les sourcils, puis s'exclama : « Ah, tout ça m'a énervé ! Et après c'est moi qu'on traite de parano … »

Il se dirigea vers la sortie à grandes enjambées, déclarant : « Je vais faire un tour pour me calmer. »

Regardant pensivement partir son ami, Hermione murmura au bout d'un moment, le menton toujours calé dans sa main :

« Ben en fait, c'est peut-être Harry qui est bizarre, en fin de comptes … »

Relevant vers la brune un visage radieux, Ron s'exclama en lui tendant sa feuille :

« Tiens, Mione, cadeau ! Je t'ai dessiné un canard. »

La jeune fille fixa longuement son camarade, avant de prendre prudemment le dessin du bout des doigts, et de conclure :

« Non, définitivement, c'est bien toi le plus bizarre de tout Poudlard. »

Toutefois, le sourire attendri qu'elle afficha alors prouvait bien qu'elle trouvait ça infiniment craquant (et après elle dit que les autres sont bizarres ! Je vous jure, tsss …)

Après avoir tourné trois fois devant la porte gardant l'entrée de la salle des Serpentards (sans doute dans le secret espoir qu'elle fonctionne comme la Salle sur demande, et s'ouvre au 3ème passage), Harry finit par frapper. D'abord timidement, puis, ne recevant aucune réponse, sa colère revint, et il se mit à tambouriner dessus, complètement sourd aux hurlements de douleur du pauvre tableau accroché sur ladite entrée.

C'est Théodore Nott qui finit par venir voir ce qui se passait, et s'il parut surpris un instant de voir Harry Potter sur le seuil de leur salle commune, il n'en montra rien, se rappelant du plan dont leur avait parlé Draco quelques jours plus tôt.

« Je suppose que tu veux voir Draco … » fit avec nonchalance le jeune homme.

Harry devint écarlate, et porta par réflexe une main à sa bouche, comme s'il cherchait une trace du baiser de la veille qui l'aurait trahi auprès de son interlocuteur. Puis il finit par bredouiller :

« Heu, oui … Comment le sais-tu ? »

Ce fut au tour de Nott d'être embêté, mais il trouva bien vite la parade (à croire que les Serpentards avaient toujours sur eux un stock d'excuses et inventions tordues toutes prêtes !) :

« Ben, chais pas … Comme vous passez votre temps à vous taper dessus, je me suis dit … »

« Oui, ben là c'est pas pour ça ! » s'impatienta Harry.

Théodore cacha un petit sourire à la vue de l'état de l'autre, et fit alors d'un ton exagérément traînant : « Ben, je peux toujours aller voir s'il est là, mais bon, tu comprends … »

« Non, je comprends pas ! Et justement, comme je veux comprendre, j'ai besoin de le voir ! Alors tu vas le chercher tout de suite, s'il-te-plaît, ou c'est moi qui y vais … » s'énerva Harry, que tout ce petit jeu commençait sérieusement à agacer.

Blaise, attiré par le bruit, rejoint alors Théodore à la porte d'entrée. Son visage s'éclaira quand il aperçut le petit lionceau rouge de fureur, et décidant de rentrer dans la partie lui aussi (en fait, depuis le début de ce défi, Zabini s'amusait follement !), il s'appuya avec nonchalance sur l'épaule de son camarade Serpentard, et fit d'un ton faussement surpris :

« Oh, Harry ! Quelle bonne surprise. Tu viens pour Drake ? Ah, mais, désolé, il ne veut pas te voir pour le moment. En fait, il ne veut voir personne … » ajouta-t-il d'un ton faussement compatissant.

Le visage du brun afficha une surprise sincère, et c'est d'un ton presque inquiet qu'il demanda :

« Ah bon ? Mais … pourquoi ? »

Il regretta tout aussi vite ses mots, mais Blaise lui fit la grâce de feindre d'ignorer pourquoi il était dans cet état. C'est d'un ton savamment surpris que le jeune homme noir répondit :

« Ben, j'en sais rien. En fait, il est rentré hier assez bouleversé, » Harry blêmit à ses mots, avant de se mettre à rougir (Nott l'observait avec une curiosité toute scientifique, passionné par ce phénomène étrange). « Il n'a rien voulu me dire, alors j'ai pensé que c'était pas grave. Mais là, il est resté toute la journée enfermé dans sa chambre ! Je suis inquiet, quand même … » Tellement pris dans ses sentiments conflictuels, le Gryffondor ne tiqua pas sur le ton peu crédible d'un Blaise qui en faisait des tonnes.

Au loin, dans la salle commune, on entendit Goyle commencer à dire : « Mais pas du tout ! Je l'ai vu, moi, Draco. Il allait même très bie… » Mais il ne put en dire plus, le livre que tenait Pansy la minute d'avant lui ayant mystérieusement atterri dans le visage (ton faussement étonné de l'auteur) …

Mais Harry ne prêtait de toute façon aucune attention à ce qui se passait là-bas. Fixant le sol d'un air à la fois inquiet et pensif, il semblait vraiment en proie à un doute inextricable. Et quand Blaise lui demanda s'il allait bien (cachant une expression de pure jubilation toute serpentardesque), le Survivant ne put que hocher misérablement la tête, avant de demander, fixant d'un air un peu inquiet les deux autres :

« Mais, heu … Il n'a vraiment rien dit … »

Etant visiblement dans un jour sadique (ben, un jour banal pour un Serpentard, quoi), Blaise (qui décidemment s'amusait comme un petit fou) eut l'air de réfléchir profondément, puis releva brusquement la tête, faisant presque sursauter Nott à ses côtés (pourtant habitué à son ami) :

« Ah si ! Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'en passant près de son lit, je l'ai entendu pleurer, » Théodore fit un « oh » de la bouche, l'air méga choqué (j'avoue que ça serait effectivement choquant si Draco pleurait vraiment comme ça !) « pleurer … en murmurant quelque chose qui ressemblait à … » Blaise regarda Harry d'un air choqué lui aussi, comme s'il venait seulement de réaliser : « … quelque chose qui ressemblait à ton prénom, Harry … ».


	7. Etape 7 : le rendre possessif

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis vraiment désolée de n'avoir pas pu publier la suite hier, mais j'ai vraiment eu trop de boulot. Je ne suis pas en avance non plus aujourd'hui (c'est mon dernier weekend de révisions, et y'a encore tant à faire !), mais je tenais à vous publier ce nouveau chapitre quand même.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents, voire plus ! On approche de la fin, voyons comment toute cette histoire va se conclure : )

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K

Bonne lecture à tous : )

* * *

**Dans mes filets …**

**Etape 7 : Le rendre possessif**

Hermione Granger est une fille intelligente. Vous ne trouverez pas un sorcier à la ronde pour dire le contraire. Et Harry Potter, même s'il trouvait ça prodigieusement agaçant la plupart du temps, devait bien admettre que c'était parfois bien utile d'avoir une fille intelligente pour amie.

Parce qu'elle saisissait les choses sans que vous ayez besoin de les expliquer.

Et parce qu'elle avait assez de tact et de sensibilité pour vous conseiller en retour sans vous embarrasser.

Après avoir envoyé Ron s'occuper plus loin, sous un quelconque prétexte (« Ron, j'ai terriblement besoin qu'on me rende un service, et je ne vois pas à qui m'adresser en dehors de toi … J'ai tellement confiance en toi ! » Après ces mots, de toutes façons, le rouquin aurait pu aller jusqu'à lui décrocher la lune si elle le voulait), Hermione avait pris Harry à part pour lui parler :

« Bon, écoute, je vois bien que tu es tracassé. Je ne sais pas précisément de quoi il s'agit, et sans doute que ça ne me regarde pas, mais … si tu allais parler avec Malefoy, maintenant, mmh ? »

Harry commença par hocher la tête, avant de s'écrier : « Mais ! Je croyais que tu ne savais pas de quoi il s'agit … »

La jeune fille sourit avec indulgence, et tapota l'épaule du brun, comme si elle s'adressait à un petit enfant (ou à un simple d'esprit -Harry pouvant souvent combiner les deux, d'ailleurs) :

« Et bien, tu ne m'as pas tout dit sur ce qui se passe entre vous. Mais il faut être aveugle -ou s'appeler Ron- pour croire qu'il ne se passe _rien_. Et, quoique ça puisse être, c'est quelque chose qui semble te préoccuper. Et la seule solution pour démêler un problème étant de parler avec la personne concernée, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire … »

Même si cette solution lui semblait terriblement radicale, Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il suivit donc les conseils de son amie, et partit à la recherche de celui qui le tourmentait depuis une semaine, à présent.

Il le trouva rapidement, entouré d'un groupe de Serpentards, dans un coin de la cour. Contrairement à ce qu'en avait laissé entendre Blaise la veille, Malefoy n'avait pas l'air plongé en pleine déprime. Loin de là. Il riait des blagues de ses camarades, avec bonne humeur, s'appuyant même sur l'un d'eux tant son fou rire était important.

Harry restait perplexe face à cette vision : soit Zabini lui avait raconté de gros bobards (ce qui était, somme toute, très probable : même s'il leur était apparu plus sympa qu'il ne l'aurait cru, Blaise restait un Serpentard, et pas des moindres, l'un des meilleurs même ! -ce qui veut tout dire), soit Malefoy feignait d'être heureux pour cacher sa déprime.

Bizarrement, même si l'hypothèse d'un Blaise menteur le tentait assez, le Gryffondor ne pouvait nier que celle d'un Draco feignant d'être joyeux était également assez crédible : il connaissait bien le blond, mine de rien (ben oui, des années d'inimitié, ça vous rapproche les gens, quand même), et jamais ô grand jamais il ne l'avait vu rire comme ça. Pas à gorge déployée, en tout cas. Rire, oui, mais avec classe, avec dédain, avec supériorité. On est un Malefoy ou on ne l'est pas, après tout !

Et puis, Draco ne s'appuyait jamais sur les autres … même pour rire … D'ailleurs, Draco ne murmurait pas à l'oreille des gens non plus en souriant d'un air … doux … En fait, non, Draco n'avait pas le droit d'avoir l'air si intime avec quelqu'un qui n'est ni Blaise, ni Pansy, ni même Crabbe, Goyle ou Nott. Et surtout pas avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas Harry Potter ! (non, non, rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas l'auteur qui pète un câble, ce sont juste les pensées de Harry. Oui, je sais, du coup c'est super, hein ?)

En se rendant compte de sa réaction, Harry se recula, confus. Comment avait-il pu se sentir énervé de voir son ennemi si proche d'un autre Serpentard (illustre inconnu, en plus), et être prêt à leur bondir dessus pour les séparer ? Il ne tournait vraiment pas rond.

Surtout qu'en plus, franchement, il s'en fichait de ce que pouvait bien faire Draco Malefoy !

Non ?

Alors si la réponse était vraiment non, pourquoi se retrouvait-il une heure plus tard, à plaquer contre un mur ledit Draco Malefoy et lui crier des choses comme :

« Mais putain, à quoi tu joues ? Tu me fais le coup de la larme à l'œil, puis je te retrouve mort de rire le lendemain ! T'as pas vraiment l'air de déprimer sur notre sort ! »

Hein, dites, pourquoi ?

Bon, en tout cas, et comme si c'était le moment d'avoir ce genre de pensée, Harry était très fier en cet instant : Hermione n'aurait certes pas approuvé sa façon d'entamer la discussion avec Draco, mais au moins, ils allaient pouvoir discuter maintenant. Oh oui, Harry était fier de son initiative ! Les choses allaient être mises au clair !

Enfin, le brun se sentit un peu moins sûr de son coup quand Draco, sa première surprise passée (faut dire, vous faire littéralement enlevé, alors que vous discutez tranquillement avec vos amis en vous dirigeant vers la Grande Salle, par un Harry furibond, qui vous embarque en courant à l'autre bout du château, sans vous laisser en placer une, sous l'œil stupéfait de vos camarades, ça a de quoi légèrement surprendre), donc (ouf ouf, l'auteur et les lecteurs reprennent leur souffle après cette longue parenthèse), donc sa première surprise passée, le blond se reprit. Et afficha un petit visage triste.

Et dit ce que Harry n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre (vous savez, le genre de phrase qui va encore lui compliquer la vie en le mettant dans tous ses états) :

« C'est juste que … Après ce qui s'est passé au bord du lac … » Et vas-y que je te regarde en coin, que je détourne la tête en rougissant, et patati patata, « … je ne pouvais plus me montrer face à toi. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » Oh, Harry, t'es vraiment crétin, des fois, quand même !

Se redressant, et ôtant les mains du brun qui lui agrippait toujours le col (et l'étranglait un peu quand même), le Serpentard lança cette fois un regard furieux à l'autre :

« Et comment tu aurais voulu que j'agisse, face à toi, après l'autre jour ? Hein ? Je … je te fais part de sentiments qui n'auraient pas lieu d'être entre nous … »

« Mais tu n'as fait part de rien du tout. On n'a pas eu le temps de parler … »

Poursuivant sans prêter attention à l'intervention de Harry, Draco fit : « … et tu ne me retiens pas, me laissant seul face à mon désarroi … »

« Mais tu t'es enfui sans que j'ai le temps de dire quoique ce soit ! »

« Alors, oui, Harry, » reprit Draco d'un ton brisé, en regardant le brun, avec cette fois une larme à l'œil : « que pouvais-je faire, sinon trouver ailleurs un réconfort que je n'aurais pas eu auprès de toi ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu baragouines, Malefoy ? » fit le Gryffondor, une expression d'une franche incrédulité sur le visage.

Malefoy détourna de nouveau la tête, et fit quelques pas, comme s'il s'apprêtait à partir.

« Mes amis m'ont beaucoup soutenu dans cette épreuve. Ils m'ont ouvert les yeux. Surtout Peter … Il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun avenir entre toi et moi, qu'il fallait que je renonce à tout ça … avant de trop souffrir. » Il esquissa un petit sourire, comme si un souvenir l'enchantait particulièrement, et poursuivit, feignant d'ignorer que Harry avait les poings serrés de rage et semblait fulminer à ses côtés : « Oui, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, Peter. Je ris beaucoup avec luiIIIiiii … »

La fin de sa phrase partit légèrement dans les aigus quand il vit Harry taper un grand coup du poing dans le mur de pierre, puis s'exclamer, toute contenance oubliée :

« Mais putain, c'est qui ce Peter ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler (oui, nous non plus, mais on s'en fiche, on ne le reverra sûrement jamais, Ryry). Je sais pas ce qu'il te veut, mais sûrement pas du bien, Draco. Et puis de toutes façons, Peter c'est nase comme nom … c'est un nom de traître ! »

Levant un sourcil sceptique, Draco lui dit :

« Heu … tu crois vraiment que c'est avec ce genre d'argument que je vais me tenir loin de lui ? »

Il sursauta de nouveau en voyant le brun faire volte-face brusquement vers lui, et combler l'espace qui les séparait en quelques secondes. Poussant d'un geste violent Draco contre le mur, Harry plaqua ses deux mains de chaque côté du visage stupéfait du blond, et s'approcha à quelques centimètres à peine.

Et là, avec une fureur toute contenue, le Survivant souffla, les yeux brillants de colère :

« Je m'en fiche que mes arguments te parlent. Je m'en fiche que lui te fasse rire et moi pas … Mais ne t'approche plus de lui, est-ce que c'est bien compris ? Tu es venu me chercher, Draco Malefoy, alors ne fais pas demi-tour maintenant … Je t'interdis d'aller en voir d'autres ! » Il s'arrêta, et perdit un instant de sa colère. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent en silence, retenant leur souffle. Enfin, Harry se recula, libérant Draco, et dit avant de partir :

« C'est bien compris ? »

Et puis, sans attendre la réponse de l'autre, il fila en courant.

Draco regarda Harry partir, le cœur encore battant. Il avait bien cru que le brun allait l'embrasser quand il s'était approché si près de lui … Mais la réaction qu'avait eu le Gryffondor était finalement encore meilleure. Son plan se déroulait à merveille, Harry était presque cuit.

Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que c'était lui qui avait le cœur qui battait avec autant de force, en cet instant ?


	8. Etape 8 : feindre la défaite

Bonjour tout le monde,

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, qui promet des moments forts : ) On s'achemine vers la fin, mais sans savoir encore réellement comment tout ce petit jeu va se terminer …

Et d'ailleurs, est-ce encore un jeu ?

Je vous souhaite de passer un bon moment avec ce chapitre !

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Dans mes filets …**

**Etape 8 : Feindre la défaite**

« Malefoy n'est qu'un crétin ! » s'exclama Harry, alors que lui et ses deux meilleurs amis s'installaient pour leur cours d'histoire de la Magie.

A ces mots, Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, étonnée, mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Ron s'exclama, tout sourire :

« Et bien tu me rassures ! Te voilà revenu à de meilleurs sentiments … » Il donna une petite tape dans le dos du brun (qui faillit en perdre ses lunettes), et ajouta avec bonne humeur : « C'est vrai, quoi, tu m'inquiétais un peu, ces temps-ci, avec ton manque de hargne à l'égard des Serpentards. »

Posant ses livres avec brusquerie sur son bureau, leur amie s'y assit, et fit au rouquin d'un ton de reproche :

« Je croyais, moi, qu'on avait décidé de faire la paix avec eux. Et que c'était pour ça que Harry ne les cherchait plus. Et qu'eux-mêmes, de leur côté, en faisaient autant ! » Son ton était monté, tant cela l'agaçait que ce même Ron, qui l'avait reprise aux Trois Balais quand elle ne voulait pas sympathiser avec les Serpentards, semble aujourd'hui heureux que Harry ait remis une distance avec eux.

Le brun, voyant que les deux autres commençaient à se regarder de travers, intervint, un peu découragé :

« Mais non, mais ça n'a rien à voir … Au contraire, » soupira-t-il, « moi je veux bien qu'on essaie de mieux s'entendre avec eux, simplement, j'en ai marre des gens indécis, qui ne savent pas ce qu'ils veulent et vous font miroiter des choses qui ne viennent pas ! » Sans s'en rendre compte, le jeune homme avait lui aussi commencé à s'énerver, et cette fois Ron et Hermione étaient d'accord pour le regarder tous deux avec une surprise non dissimulée.

Mais l'arrivée du professeur Binns empêcha la discussion de se poursuivre. Toutefois, une fois n'est pas coutume, la brune était plus curieuse de savoir le fin mot de cette histoire que de connaître la chute de la troisième révolte des Gobelins sous le règne d'Archimald le Loufoque.

Elle fit donc passer un petit mot à Harry, assis devant elle, et s'ensuivit un échange des plus … loquaces entre eux :

_Harry, tu n'as pas été parler à Malefoy, comme je te l'avais conseillé ?_

Si.

_Ah, mais c'est super ! Et alors ?_

Alors quoi ?

_Qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?_

Il m'énerve ! Grrr …

_Oui, ça j'avais cru comprendre. Mais encore ?_

Je comprends plus rien à ce mec, en fait, Mione. Voilà mon problème. En fait, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais compris.

_Tu sais, je ne comprends pas toujours Ron, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de l'aimer_ (le dernier mot était écrit en tout petit petit sur la feuille -mais Hermione n'avait pas à s'inquiéter que Ron louche sur le petit papier que tenait Harry, tant le rouquin était absorbé par l'observation minutieuse des loopings d'une mouche coincée dans le rideau de la fenêtre à côté de lui).

Je sais, mais quel est le rapport avec moi ?

_Et bien, ce que je veux dire, c'est que même si tu ne comprends pas toujours Malefoy (et moi je suis quand même persuadée que tu es celui qui le comprend -et le connaît- mieux que quiconque ici), ce n'est pas pour ça que vous ne pouvez pas vous aim … vous apprécier._

Tu crois ?

_Oui._

Je veux dire … tu penses vraiment que même si ce qu'il fait et dit me paraît parfois totalement incongru, il peut quand même m'apprécier ?

_Bien sûr._

Mais, quand même …

_Harry James Potter, pardon, mais tu me gonfles ! Si je te dis que c'est bon, c'est que c'est bon ! Tu connais Malefoy, tu sais bien comment il est ! Alors si tu as envie qu'il y ait quelque chose entre vous, c'est aussi à toi de te battre pour ça. Il est peut-être du genre à faire le premier pas, mais parfois aussi, il peut hésiter. Ou douter. Ou croire que tout est fichu. Alors à toi de le rassurer. Tu assurais tellement en tant qu'ennemi, à toi d'assurer aussi en tant qu'amou … qu'ami avec lui._

… Bon, d'accord. Je vais faire de mon mieux. N'empêche, comment tu fais, Mione, pour avoir toujours l'air de tout savoir, et d'avoir réponse à tout ?

_Parce que c'est le cas._

Après cet échange plus qu'instructif, Harry savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Mais finalement, ce fut même plus facile qu'il aurait pu le penser : alors qu'il partait, une fois de plus, à sa recherche (si depuis le temps Harry ne connaissait pas par cœur tous les recoins de Poudlard, c'est maintenant chose faite grâce à cette fic. On dit merci qui, Harry ? Merci l'auteur ! Comment ça, t'as des ampoules aux pieds à force ? Et alors, c'est pas mon problème, t'as qu'à t'en prendre à Draco !), le blond vint à sa rencontre.

Les mains dans les poches, le Serpentard semblait assez embarrassé, mais n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de faire demi-tour. Harry lui en fut reconnaissant, parce que même si c'était souvent lui qui s'était enfui, évitant la confrontation, il était cette fois résolu à ce qu'ils aient une vraie discussion. Ils retournèrent s'installer sur le petit banc où ils avaient discuté le soir, l'endroit étant relativement désert, même en journée.

Et Draco prit alors la parole, toussotant comme pour se débarrasser de sa gêne :

« Bon, je crois qu'il est temps qu'on cause vraiment, tous les deux … »

Harry eut un sourire en coin, et hocha la tête : « Oui, il est vraiment temps qu'on cesse ce petit jeu. »

Surpris, craignant d'avoir été découvert (alors que c'était impossible ! Un génie tel que lui ne pouvait échouer si près du but), le blond se redressa et lança un regard interrogatif à Harry, avant de demander de son ton le plus innocent :

« Mais quel jeu ? »

« Et bien, celui de se tourner autour sans aborder le vif du sujet. Celui d'avoir des réactions puériles alors qu'on est assez grands pour affronter la vérité en face. Même si elle doit faire mal. Mais je suis sûr que tout ira bien : on a dépassé le stade des gamineries et des coups bas … » Le tout enrobé d'un sourire sincère.

Louée soit la gentillesse des Gryffondors en général, et la naïveté de Harry en particulier.

Mais le blond approuva ce que disait l'autre, ajoutant même :

« Tu as raison. J'ai toujours trouvé que tu étais plus mûr que moi, finalement … »

Rougissant un peu, Harry poussa néanmoins Draco du coude, riant :

« Arrête, tu te moques encore de moi, c'est ça ! »

« Mais je ne me suis jamais moqué de toi … enfin, pas depuis une semaine ! » admit l'autre, souriant aussi.

Le brun se pencha vers lui, et dit d'un ton entendu, pas dupe :

« Tu parles ! Et tous ces compliments débiles que tu m'as fait ! Toutes ces petites attentions qui ne te ressemblaient tellement pas … Oses me dire que tu étais réellement toi-même dans ces moments-là … »

Malefoy parut surpris de la lucidité du brun, et comprit qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur : sous des apparences crédules, le Survivant était finalement loin d'être aussi stupide qu'il n'y paraissait. Sans doute se laissait-il surprendre dans un premier temps, mais ça ne durait pas …

Levant les mains en signe de défaite, le Serpentard s'exclama alors, arrachant un sourire satisfait à Harry :

« Ok, ok, j'avoue que c'était sans doute un peu exagéré … Mais je voulais attirer ton attention, et au final, j'ai réussi, non ? »

Le Gryffondor le fixa longuement, avec attention, et Draco le laissa faire, sans dire mot. Finalement, Harry sourit, et dit en s'approchant de l'autre : « Oui, c'est vrai. Tu as réussi. Mais moi je suis content qu'on ait réussi à se parler. » Il s'approcha un peu plus près, et Malefoy réprima un frisson et lutta contre son envie de s'enfuir au loin, laissant le brun poser une main tout près de sa cuisse. Harry sourit de nouveau, un peu plus timidement, mais continua, puisant du courage au plus profond de son âme de Gryffondor : « J'en suis content, parce qu'au fond, j'avais envie de te connaître mieux. Et même si dans tout ça il y avait beaucoup de comédie, j'ai bien aimé ce que j'ai pu voir de toi … »

Draco savait ce qui allait suivre. Il le savait, et était assez réticent à l'idée que l'initiative ne vienne pas de lui. Mais il n'en était plus à l'étape où il jouait au prédateur. Il savait que pour arriver à ses fins, il devait à présent feindre de capituler devant Potter.

Aussi, quand Harry ferma les yeux et combla le peu d'espace qui les séparait pour venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, Draco se laissa faire. Il y répondit même avec une passion très bien maîtrisée, comme si ce que venait de faire le brun était ce qu'il avait toujours attendu.

Il entoura les hanches de Harry de ses mains, après avoir hésité un moment, et laissa le brun passer ses bras autour de ses épaules, s'accrocher à lui presque avec désespoir, se noyant dans ce baiser qui n'était pourtant qu'un jeu.

Un simple jeu, n'est-ce pas ?

Pourtant, était-ce son instinct de joueur qui lui tiraillait le ventre et lui nouait les entrailles en signe de victoire, ou bien ce sentiment d'angoisse et d'ivresse mêlées, pourtant stupide et irraisonné, que rien après ça ne vaudrait la peine ?


	9. Etape 9 : retourner la situation

Bonjour bonjour !

Ouf, ça fait du bien après une longue première journée de partiels, de pouvoir souffler cinq minutes pour vous écrire ce nouveau chapitre. En plus, que de folies ici : c'est l'avant-dernier, le rating change (bon, pas monumental, mais quand même), et le chapitre est plus long que les précédents ! Que du bonheur, non ?

Bon, je vais prudemment attendre que vous ayez fini de le lire pour me réjouir … parce que si ça se trouve, ça ne va pas vous plaire …

Mais je vous laisse plutôt le découvrir : )

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : T (Ca mérite peut-être un rating moins fort, mais bon …)

Bonne lecture à tous : )

* * *

**Dans mes filets …**

**Etape 9 : Retourner la situation**

Rabattant un peu plus sur lui sa cape d'invisibilité qui avait légèrement glissé, Harry s'installa encore plus à son aise sur Draco, allongé dans un coin tranquille du parc, et reprit possession des lèvres du blond. Ce dernier retint un gémissement, et glissa de nouveau ses mains sous la chemise déjà froissée du Gryffondor, caressant doucement sa peau nue.

Harry glissa sa tête un moment dans le cou du blond, profitant de la douceur de l'autre. Il resserra autour d'eux la cape, et soupira d'aise, alors que Draco râlait à ce moment-là (ben oui, faut toujours qu'il y en ait un qui casse l'ambiance !) :

« Hé, mais arrête avec ta cape ! Ca tient chaud, ton truc … »

Le brun gloussa (Merlin, le voilà transformé en poule caquetante, comme Lavande -sauf que chez elle, en revanche, c'est naturel, une vraie seconde nature), et dit en se relevant sur un coude :

« Oh, et bien dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à enlever quelques épaisseurs, si tu as trop chaud … »

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux, étonné de voir son compagnon (de jeu ? Oui, c'est tout à fait ça !) si audacieux, puis sourit de son air tout serpentesque (vicieux, quoi …), et glissa, tout en laissant s'échouer sa main trèèèèèèèès bas dans le dos de Harry (pfiou, fait chaud d'un coup, vous trouvez pas ?) :

« Mais voyons Harry, tu m'as déjà enlevé ma robe de sorcier et mon pull … Que te faut-il de plus ? » Le tout dit sur un ton qui donnait justement envie de lui arracher dans la seconde tout le reste de ses vêtements (non, on ne pousse pas, là derrière ! On regarde la scène sans essayer de franchir le cordon de sécurité, merci les filles, on se calme …).

Le Gryffondor laissa un large sourire lui fendre le visage, avant de se passer une langue gourmande sur les lèvres. Il embrassa longuement Draco, puis se releva de nouveau légèrement, et murmura :

« Et bien, ta chemise, par exemple … Je suis très curieux de savoir quelles zones de ton torse sont les plus réactives … »

Le blond sourit, et guida de lui-même la main de Harry sous sa chemise, avant de laisser la sienne passer la barrière du sous-vêtement du brun pour aller caresser ses fesses. La suite ne fut plus que ponctuée de gémissements étouffés sous d'autres baisers, qui entraînèrent des caresses de plus en plus audacieuses … le tout mettant les deux jeunes hommes dans un état d'excitation qui aurait pu être une bonne chose, si la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours n'avait pas retentit à ce moment-là !

C'est avec regrets (ou en tout cas, ils en donnèrent l'impression) qu'ils en restèrent là, s'embrassant une dernière fois avant de se laisser pour rejoindre chacun leurs cours respectifs.

Dès que son camarade l'eut rejoint, Blaise se précipita pour s'asseoir à côté de lui en classe, et lui demander avec avidité (mais à voix basse, fort heureusement !) :

« Alors, tu en es où avec Potter ? »

Malefoy hésita une seconde quant à la possibilité de faire languir un moment son ami, mais il était lui-même trop pressé de tout raconter pour se retenir plus longtemps ; et c'est avec un grand sourire (Merlin, c'est rare de voir un Malefoy sourire autant ! Ca ferait presque peur, dites donc …) qu'il confia :

« Plus que quelques autres moments comme celui que je viens de passer avec lui, et c'est du tout cuit : je le mets dans mon lit, et je remporte mon défi ! » (oui, les rimes en « i », c'est joli !)

Bien qu'impressionné de la progression de son ami (Blaise se garda bien d'ailleurs de dire qu'il avait parié avec Pansy et Théodore que Draco n'arriverait pas à ses fins en 10 jours), Zabini se crut obligé de préciser, d'un ton narquois :

« Je te rappelle que tu dois également le rendre fou de toi. A-mou-reux. » fit-il en détachant chaque syllabe d'un ton triomphant. « Parce que, que tu arrives à lui donner envie de toi, c'est encore assez facile. Ce n'est qu'un ado guidé par ses hormones, comme tant d'autres après tout (ben oui, être le Survivant ne dispense malheureusement pas des aléas de la puberté), mais de là à ce qu'il soit amoureux de toi … »

Le blond haussa les épaules, et dit d'un ton suffisant :

« Fais moi confiance, mon bon Blaise. Dans l'état où je l'ai mis, c'est à genoux qu'il me suppliera de coucher avec lui, et c'est en rampant qu'il me retiendra le lendemain matin … »

Levant un sourcil moqueur, Zabini siffla : « Ah parce que tu envisages toute une nuit avec lui ! Rien que ça, ben dis donc … Il doit être un sacré enjeu pour que tu te donnes tant de mal. » Puis, après une seconde de réflexion, le jeune homme noir demanda en se penchant de nouveau vers Draco : « N'empêche, ça ne te dégoutte pas d'être obligé d'embrasser et de peloter Potter ? » (après les rimes en « i », voici les allitérations en « p » et en « t ». Et oui, qui a dit que les fics ne pouvaient pas faire réviser son français ? C'est Mione qui serait contente, tiens !).

Malefoy haussa les épaules, et fit à voix plus basse (ben oui, précisons que le cours avait quand même commencé depuis un bon bout de temps, et que le prof commençait à leur jeter des petits coups d'œil soupçonneux) :

« Pas plus que ça. Pourquoi ? Ca devrait ? »

« Ben, vu tout le venin que tu as toujours craché sur le dos du binoclard, je t'aurais cru plus réticent à l'idée de le baiser ! Mais bon, l'idée vient de toi, après tout personne ne t'y oblige … »

Draco eut l'air choqué à ces mots (et pour choquer un Malefoy, franchement, vous pouvez y aller !) : « Blaise, enfin ! Ne sois pas si vulgaire ! »

Ce fut au tour de Blaise d'avoir l'air choqué (et pour choquer un Zabini, c'est pareil, faut se lever tôt …) : « Ben, qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise ? Faire l'amour ? Enfin, Drake, tu vas pas jouer ta chochotte, quand même … Même toi tu emploies ces termes-là ! »

« Oui, mais chais pas … » bougonna le blond, s'intéressant à sa plume comme si c'était soudainement la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde (« Et merde ! » s'écria la petite plume, « pour une fois que je pouvais roupiller tranquille en classe … ») : « Là je trouve pas ça cool de dire ça … »

« C'est pourtant réaliste, Draco. Et c'est peut-être là où tu ne saisis pas toute la réalité qu'il y a derrière ton superbe plan » lui susurra le Serpentard à l'oreille. « Tu vas troncher le Survivant, le baiser, le sauter, lui faire sa fête … et le planter là ! Je reconnais que c'est du grand art, mon salaud, mais n'empêche … faut être sacrément couillu, si je puis dire, pour vouloir se faire le petit … » Personne, ni vous, ni moi, ni la petite plume, ne sut jamais comment Blaise comptait finir sa phrase, car Draco venait de l'empoigner par le col de sa chemise, le soulevant carrément du sol ( … ou presque -ben oui, notre blondinet n'est quand même pas si costaud, mais comme ça vous saisissez globalement l'image, quoi).

Et là, furibond, devant toute la classe et le prof stupéfaits, le Prince des Serpentards s'exclama :

« Zabini, ne redis jamais ce que tu viens de dire ! C'est vraiment dégueulasse ! Un manque de respect pareil, ça me met hors de moi. Alors ne t'avise plus de recommencer ce genre de connerie devant moi, sinon … »

Pas démonté pour deux noises, notre cher Blaise se permit même le luxe d'esquisser un petit sourire narquois, avant de glisser tout bas à son camarade (enfin, le terme de « camarade » est-il encore approprié quand ladite personne vous étrangle presque avec votre nœud de cravate ? Chez les Serpentards, sûrement, remarquez …) :

« Je te rappelle qu'on parle de Potter, là. Harry Potter. »

Ces mots furent comme un électrochoc pour Draco, qui relâcha alors son ami, et se plaqua une main sur la bouche, les yeux hagards :

« Par Salazar, tu as raison … J'en oubliais presque l'étape de mon plan, là. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris … »

Se rasseyant en même temps que lui, Blaise lui tapota fraternellement l'épaule :

« Allons, allons, ça arrive même aux meilleurs de s'égarer un instant. Trop d'euphorie en vue de la réussite de ton défi t'aura sans doute aveuglé un instant. »

« Oui, sans doute. » admit Draco, se sentant tout de même un peu mieux.

Ce fut un toussotement du professeur qui attira alors leur attention. Rouvrant son livre, le pauvre homme demanda :

« Heu, est-ce que nous pourrions reprendre le cours, maintenant, si ça ne vous ennuie pas ? »

Peu de temps après, pendant l'intercours, Seamus échappa de peu à un accident qui aurait été des plus regrettables (et des plus pathétiques, en fait) : alors qu'il se penchait sur la gauche pour ramasser son rouleau de parchemin qui avait glissé de son sac, il évita Ron qui, entendant ce que venait de lui dire Harry, s'était purement et simplement évanoui … à quelques centimètres à peine de Seamus, manquant de l'écraser en lui tombant lourdement dessus !

Hermione et Harry jetèrent un petit coup d'œil au rouquin, puis revinrent à leur discussion :

« Harry, » dit la brune d'un ton aussi calme que possible (ce qui était chez elle étrangement très effrayant), « est-ce que j'ai bien compris ce que j'ai cru comprendre, là ? »

Le brun hocha la tête en assentiment, très sérieux. La jeune fille poussa alors un bref soupir, jeta de nouveau un regard blasé à Ron, toujours étendu face contre le sol, puis reporta de nouveau son attention sur son meilleur ami :

« Bon. Ok. »

« C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire sur ça ? » s'étonna le Survivant.

« Ben, oui. C'est ta vie, après tout. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je te dise d'autre ? »

Le brun haussa les épaules, mais avant qu'il ait pu ajouter quoique que ce soit (qui de toutes façons aurait sûrement été aussi éloquent qu'un « Heu … », donc bon …), il aperçut Draco à l'autre bout du couloir.

Il sourit, et dit : « Tiens, ben quand on parle du loup … »

Soupirant de nouveau, Hermione dit en regardant le blond s'approcher d'eux : « Je m'abstiendrais de finir ta phrase. N'empêche, Harry, je lui trouve un air bien étrange, à Malefoy. Il a pas l'air super heureux … »

Intrigué lui aussi, Harry fit signe à son amie qu'il revenait, et courut au devant du blond. L'entraînant à part, dans un autre couloir, il lui demanda si tout allait bien. Et là, Draco leva un regard sombre vers lui, et dit :

« Tu sais, Potter, je crois que je me suis trompé, en fait. »

« Trompé ? » fit Harry, tentant d'oublier qu'il venait d'entendre l'autre l'appeler de nouveau par son nom de famille.

« Sur toi et moi. Ensemble. Ca ne pouvait pas marcher. » Draco haussa les épaules, et ajouta dans un sourire qui se voulait désolé : « Considère qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé, ok ? »

Et sur ces mots, il fit demi-tour, repartant d'un pas tranquille, comme si effectivement rien ne s'était jamais passé …

* * *

NooOOOOooon, pitié, on ne tue pas l'auteur ! Il reste encore une étape dans le plan de Draco, alors attendez au moins de la découvrir avant de m'achever à coups de pelle à tarte (au citron) … 

- Rickiss part quand même prudemment trèèès loin se cacher -


	10. Etape 10 : lui donner l'impossible

Bonjour tout le monde,

Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic !!! J'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire, j'en suis toute contente !!! Il est deux fois plus long que les précédent, mais je ne pouvais pas faire plus court : c'est quand même la conclusion de toute cette histoire : )

J'espère du fond du cœur qu'il vous plaira (et à toi aussi ma Younette ! C'est un peu ta fic aussi, tu le sais !), et que vous trouverez qu'il conclut bien cette fic.

Je tenais vraiment à tous vous remercier de votre soutien et de vos remarques toutes plus adorables les unes que les autres tout au long de cette petite fic, au départ écrite juste pour me détendre, et qui finalement vous a tant enthousiasmés que j'ai en retour adoré l'écrire : )

Vous avez rendu cette période de révisions et d'exams beaucoup plus joyeuse, alors merci pour ça, et pour votre gentillesse ! Je vous embrasse tous, et vous laisse tout de suite découvrir la fin …

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : T

Bonne lecture à tous : )

* * *

**Dans mes filets …**

**Etape 10 : … lui donner l'impossible**

Assis sur un petit muret donnant sur une des cours du château, Draco, Prince des Serpentards, héritier de la longue lignée des Malefoy, blondinet prétentieux, sûr de lui et imbu de sa personne (oui, oui, tout ça c'est la même chose, mais trois qualificatifs valent mieux qu'un, pour lui !), bref, Draco attendait.

Ou plutôt non, comme il l'avait si bien dit lui-même à Pansy quand elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait perché là, il se prélassait au soleil, en attendant que l'événement le plus incroyable de toute l'histoire de Poudlard se produise.

Et non, comme l'avait suggéré, hilare, Blaise, il ne s'agissait pas d'assister au premier shampoing de toute la vie de Rogue, ni comme l'avait proposé Théodore, de se rendre compte que Crabbe et Goyle à eux deux réunis atteignaient la moitié du QI de Granger … Non, Draco Malefoy attendait mieux que ça, plus spectaculaire, plus jouissif, plus glorifiant pour sa petite personne.

« Vous verrez, » dit-il avec un sourire confiant. « Il va venir. Encore quelques minutes, et Potter va venir se traîner à mes pieds pour me réclamer de le reprendre. »

Dans la salle commune des Rouge et Or, toutefois, ledit Potter ne semblait pas décidé à pointer le bout de son nez hors de ces murs. Affalé dans un des grands fauteuils devant la cheminée éteinte, il regardait d'un œil morne un petit tas de cendre dans l'âtre, tout en soupirant à fendre l'âme.

Avisant Nott qui jetait un coup d'œil discret à la grande horloge murale, et Zabini qui étouffait un bâillement, Draco leva un doigt, et dit, toujours aussi confiant, mais le sourire en moins :

« Non, mais faut être un peu patient, aussi. Il va venir, il veut juste se faire désirer. Mais je ne tomberais pas dans le panneau, vous verrez … » (ah ben oui, on voit surtout que ton obstination a l'air d'ennuyer profondément tes amis, mais bon, nous ce qu'on en dit …)

De son côté, le Survivant s'était mis en tête d'occuper les prochaines minutes de sa palpitante vie en arrachant consciencieusement les peluches du tissu rapiécé de son fauteuil, tout en marmonnant des choses aussi compréhensibles et éclairantes que : « Grmblgrmbl », au rythme du tic-tac monotone du coucou posé sur une des commodes.

Pendant que Pansy avait déballé sur le rebord en pierre son petit nécessaire de manucure, et qu'elle s'appliquait à se badigeonner d'un vert criard les ongles des doigts de pied, et que Blaise et Théodore s'étaient lancés dans une partie de belote effrénée, Draco attaquait à présent des dents son troisième ongle de la main gauche, tout en se tordant le cou en direction du couloir d'où aurait logiquement dû débarquer depuis une éternité déjà un petit brun mal coiffé. Mais à croire que la logique malfoyenne était en rade, ce jour-là.

La tête enfoncée sur ses épaules, effondré dans son fauteuil presque entièrement dépouillé de son revêtement en tissu, Harry répétait inlassablement, comme pour en convaincre avec férocité les cendres froides de la cheminée (pourtant tristement et égoïstement indifférentes à son sort ) :

« Ne pas déprimer, ne pas déprimer, ne pas déprimer, ne pas déprimer, ne pas déprimer, ne pas déprimer, ne pas déprimer, ne pas déprimer, ne pas déprimer, ne pas dépri … »

« Salut Harry ! » s'exclama joyeusement Hermione en entrant à ce moment-là dans la salle commune, suivie de Ron. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je déprime. » répondit le brun, avec désespoir (pour le brevet d'auto-suggestion, il pourra repasser, le Potter !).

Immédiatement inquiets, les deux amis de Harry vinrent s'asseoir près de lui, lui demandant ce qu'il avait.

Et là, la foule en délire (enfin, Ron, Mione et nous, quoi …) put assister au réveil fulgurant du brun : il se redressa brusquement sur son siège, s'exclamant :

« Ce qu'il y a ? Ce qu'il y a ? Non d'un scroutt à pétard en tutu, ce qu'il y a c'est que ce crétin de Malefoy s'est encore une fois bien foutu de ma gueule, et qu'il m'a annoncé hier que tout était fini ! »

« Oh non ! » s'écria Ron, déçu, avec une sincérité stupéfiante. Les deux autres le regardèrent avec les yeux leur sortant presque des orbites, et il précisa, avec un naturel ronnien désarmant : « Ben oui, il m'avait fallu toute la nuit pour me faire à l'idée que vous étiez ensemble. Et maintenant que ça ne me dérange plus, vous cassez. Vous êtes chiants, à la fin ! » Et il partit bouder dans un coin, les plantant là.

Après avoir laissé passer un ange ou deux (voire tout un troupeau, ne soyons pas avares), Hermione décolla enfin son regard stupéfait de Ron, pour afficher de nouveau un visage sérieux (celui de la copine-qui-va-donner-des-conseils-que-des-fois-vous-ne préféreriez-pas-entendre-parce-que-vous-savez-qu'elle-va-avoir-méchamment-raison) et dire à Harry :

« Mais … pourtant tu savais depuis le début, qu'il se fichait de toi, non ? »

Harry esquissa une grimace boudeuse, puis admit :

« Ben, pas depuis le début, mais oui, je m'en suis rendu compte assez vite. »

« Bon, alors, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une grande découverte de savoir que là aussi ce n'était qu'une blague. Je croyais que tu avais décidé de rentrer dans son jeu pour le faire marcher, en plus ! Alors où est le problème ? »

Le brun resta silencieux un moment, fixant ses genoux pensivement (oui, essayez, vous verrez : la contemplation prolongée de ses propres genoux peut rendre très pensif). Hermione respecta son temps de réflexion (trop sympa, la fille), pendant qu'on entendait seulement dans un coin Ron qui grattait le parquet avec un crayon (à moins qu'il ne soit en train d'y taguer un canard …). Dans la cheminée, les petites cendres, muettes et attentives, attendaient la suite, tandis que le coucou continuait imperturbablement à faire son tic-tac agaçant.

Puis, finalement, Harry releva la tête, et dit du bout des lèvres, rouge écarlate :

« Ben le problème, c'est que tant que c'était un jeu, c'était marrant. Mais maintenant, ben … je crois bien que j'ai envie que ce soit plus qu'un jeu. Et du coup, c'est beaucoup moins marrant. »

Les yeux brillants d'une excitation à peine voilée, Hermione demanda, se retenant visiblement à grand peine de pousser des petits cris hystériques (admirons toutes son self-control, mesdemoiselles : je ne suis pas sûre que nous soyons nous-mêmes capables de tant de retenue dans cette scène) :

« Tu veux dire que … tu es … Ooohh … tu es amoureux de lui ? » Elle avait murmuré ces derniers mots, comme si elle avait peur que de les prononcer à voix haute ne brise la magie de l'instant.

Encore plus rouge, Harry toussota, détourna la tête, regarda le plafond, puis revint finalement à Hermione, qui attendait toujours, tellement tendue en avant que si on la poussait d'une pichenette, elle s'écraserait au sol :

« Ben, heu … pas vraiment. Pas tout à fait. Disons que … hem, disons que j'ai encore besoin de mieux le connaître pour savoir si je suis amoureux ou pas. Mais finalement, tout son plan pour m'approcher et tout, au fond j'ai trouvé ça plutôt craquant. Et puis … et puis, je suis bien avec lui, quand il est gentil -enfin, quand il fait semblant de l'être. Et puis … puis ilembrassebienDraco. » conclut-il d'une toute petite voix.

« Hourra ! » s'écria derrière eux Ron, ragaillardi, les faisant sursauter tous deux (d'ailleurs Hermione manqua se casser la figure par terre). Il bondit sur ses pieds, et s'exclama en rejoignant ses amis en quelques enjambées (et une enjambée de Weasley, ça couvre de la distance !) : « Alors si tu as des sentiments, tout n'est pas perdu. Et croyez-le ou pas … J'ai un plan ! » (là, la foule admirative et incrédule pousse un « Oooh », impressionnée. Non ? Bon, ben moi toute seule, pour encourager Ron, alors …)

Et, alors que Draco, qui s'était presque endormi sur son petit muret de pierre, était sur le point de renoncer à voir apparaître sa proie, Blaise s'écria, secouant le blond comme un prunier, encore plus exalté que lui :

« Drake, Drake, regarde, il est venu ! Il est finalement là, yahou ! »

Chuchotant à l'oreille du jeune homme noir, Nott ricana :

« Je sais pas ce qui te fait t'exciter comme ça, mon vieux. Parce que du coup, tu vas perdre ton pari : tu me dois 3 gallions si Draco remporte son défi, je te rappelle … »

Pansy, pensive (notez la belle sonorité ! L'auteur est trop douée ! … et n'avouera jamais qu'elle ne l'a pas du tout fait exprès, et ne s'en est rendue compte qu'après-coup), remarqua, tandis que, fébrile, Draco remettait de l'ordre dans sa tenue, et se composait sa plus belle expression d'indifférence glaciale :

« Oui, voilà Potter, mais … il n'est pas seul. Il est également en compagnie de Weasley et Granger. »

« Tiens ? » s'étonna Théodore. « Ce n'est plus Weasmoche et la Sang-de-bourbe, maintenant ? »

« Mais non, » fit Blaise, agacé que son camarade parle alors qu'ils allaient assister à une scène passionnante : « Après deux heures passées en leur compagnie, on s'est rendus compte qu'on s'était trompés sur leur compte pendant plus de 6 ans. En fait, ils sont cools. » Ce qui voulait tout dire, pour lui. Si Zabini vous trouve cool, c'est dans la poche ! Vous vous en faites votre ami à vie.

Quand le trio des Gryffondors eut rejoint le quatuor des Serpentards, ils entamèrent un concerto pour flûtiaux et clavecins … heu, non, pardon ! Ils se toisèrent un moment, puis Ron prit un air profondément dégoutté, et se pencha vers Harry comme s'il voulait se confier à lui seul -mais faisant bien attention à ce que tout le petit groupe l'entende :

« Oui, franchement je comprends mieux pourquoi il a préféré partir. »

Harry hocha la tête d'un air entendu, s'attirant un regard surpris de Draco. Puis ce fut au tour de Hermione d'intervenir :

« Oui, Malefoy, ne prends pas cet air étonné. On sait bien que tu as plaqué Harry comme un malpropre … »

Le blond se redressa, tout fier (heu, faut-il vraiment en être fier ?), ravi de voir que les trois autres étaient bien venus pour ce qu'il croyait. Mais la brune le démentit bien vite, ajoutant :

« Tu vois, on était venu avec Ron pour t'engueuler, parce que franchement, faire souffrir Harry comme ça, c'est ignoble ! » A ses mots, Draco approuvait : après tout, même si ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il avait imaginé (ils avaient visiblement oublié l'esprit de solidarité de meute des Gryffondors), sa scène spectaculaire allait pouvoir débuter.

Mais visiblement, les astres étaient contre lui aujourd'hui, car le Survivant, loin de se mettre alors à pleurer/le supplier/lui faire une scène/frapper Zabini de dépit (cochez la case qui vous plaît), il fit d'un ton terriblement assuré pour quelqu'un censé être effondré :

« Mais bon, tu peux me remercier, Malefoy. Je les ai démenti, les retenant avant qu'ils ne viennent passer leur colère sur toi. Je leur ai dit la vérité. »

Le blond affichait à présent un visage un peu perdu, ne comprenant pas bien où voulait en venir l'autre. Quant à ses amis, ils suivaient l'échange avec un regard captivé, passant de Draco à Harry, à Draco …

Haussant les épaules, le Gryffondor brun fit d'un ton désinvolte :

« Ben oui, je leur ai dit que si tu m'avais quitté, ce n'était pas par méchanceté ou quoique ce soit. Tu voulais seulement sauver ta dignité … »

« Ma dignité ? » fit Draco, cette fois totalement perdu.

Ron intervint alors, se penchant vers le blond pour lui dire d'un ton encourageant :

« Allons, y'a pas de honte à avoir. Ca arrive à tout le monde d'avoir une panne. Surtout le premier soir. » Il lui tapota l'épaule gentiment, et ajouta : « C'est Harry qui t'a impressionné, c'est ça ? Faut dire qu'arriver à mettre le Survivant dans son lit, et bander mou face à lui, ça le fait moyen, mais bon … Faut pas non plus tout de suite en venir aux extrémités : le quitter. Tsss … »

Retenant le fou rire qui la démangeait depuis quelques minutes à présent, Hermione en rajouta une couche, prenant elle aussi son air le plus compatissant :

« Tu sais Malefoy, Harry est compréhensif. Ce n'est pas le genre de garçon à te plaquer pour si … peu. »

Et là, sur ce simple mot, tout le monde, excepté les deux protagonistes de l'histoire, éclatèrent d'un rire tonitruant. Sans aucune solidarité pour leur Prince, les Serpentards se fichèrent copieusement de lui, soutenus (pour le coup dans un grand élan de complicité) par Ron et Hermione.

Et, tandis que Draco blanchissait à vue d'œil sur place, son expression première de surprise ayant laissé place à une fureur sans nom, Harry s'approcha de lui, et lui dit dans un petit sourire :

« Allez, Draco, sans rancune ? »

Il lui tendit la main, mais le blond la repoussa violemment, avant de s'écrier -s'attirant du coup l'attention de tous leurs amis, ainsi que de plusieurs élèves qui commençaient à s'attrouper pour suivre ce qui se passait entre les deux ennemis jurés :

« Comment as-tu pu me faire un coup comme ça ? C'est franchement infâme ! Il en va de ma réputation, merde ! C'était quoi ce mensonge ignoble … » Il semblait au bord des larmes tant il s'était senti humilié.

Harry pencha alors la tête sur le côté, et dit d'un ton légèrement ironique, mais dénué de toute méchanceté (de toutes façons, je crois que ce gars est incapable d'être vraiment méchant) :

« Je n'ai pas fait pire que ce que tu me fais depuis 10 jours, Draco. Je crois qu'on est quitte, comme ça. Et puis, tu sais, ta réputation, je crois que tu l'as un peu mise de côté depuis que tu me tournes autour … Toutefois, il y a un moyen très simple de la sauver, ta réputation. »

Vu qu'ils étaient à présents entourés d'une bonne partie de l'école, Draco avait plutôt intérêt à écouter ce qu'allait lui conseiller Potter pour récupérer un semblant de dignité.

Reprenant alors un air supérieur et hautain, le Serpentard croisa lentement les bras, et demanda de son habituelle voix traînante :

« Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que je devrais faire pour ça ? »

Le brun se passa alors une langue sur les lèvres, puis esquissa un sourire amusé en coin, avant de dire avec son ton si naturel qu'il en était franchement désarmant :

« Oh, et bien, juste me faire passer la nuit la plus folle de ma vie, histoire que je dise que non, le grand Draco Malefoy ne se dégonfle pas devant Harry Potter … »

Et, tandis que dans la foule des cris hystériques, des exclamations choquées, des propositions indécentes (hein ?), des sifflements et quelques évanouissements (oui, je crois que Rogue passait dans le coin) retentissaient, et que leurs amis applaudissaient, enthousiastes et hilares, Draco ne put cette fois réprimer un sourire. Il s'approcha tout près de Harry, et lui glissa :

« Attention, Potter, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages … »

Le visage rayonnant, le brun répliqua, tout en attrapant d'une geste presque timide la manche de la cape du Serpentard :

« Si, cette fois je crois bien que si … »

C'est là, je crois bien, à ce moment précis, que Draco Malefoy a pris doucement entre ses mains le visage de Harry Potter, et qu'il l'a embrassé. Longuement. Très longuement.

Si longuement, en fait, qu'ils y étaient encore lorsque le soir était tombé, et que tous les élèves avaient déserté le couloir depuis longtemps, Ron en tête.

Mais que voulez-vous ? Y'avait du canard au citron, au dîner : ça ne se rate pas !


	11. Epilogue : laisser tomber les plans

Bonjour à tous,

Bon, comme beaucoup d'entre vous espéraient une suite, et que certains ont même pensé que le chapitre 10 n'était pas le chapitre final (pourtant, oui oui, il l'était : le plan de Draco ne devait faire que 10 étapes, pas plus), j'ai écrit cet épilogue.

Je voulais au départ partir sur une nouvelle fic, carrément, mais je pense que c'est mieux que ça s'arrête ici. Je risquerais de tourner en rond, sinon, et surtout, ça me permet comme ça de démarrer éventuellement une nouvelle fic courte, un peu sur le même principe (petits chapitres quotidiens).

Même si je n'ai pas encore d'idée de départ, je pense que je me laisserais tenter, surtout que le principe a l'air de vous plaire (néanmoins, je reste quand même plus attachée aux longs chapitres permettant de mieux développer la psychologie des personnages).

Enfin, voilà, je vous laisse à la vraie conclusion de cette fic, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise (même si elle ne révèle pas tout, héhéhé). Et merci encore de m'avoir suivi tout au long de cette histoire, ça m'a vraiment fait très plaisir !!!

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Dans mes filets …**

**Epilogue : Laisser tomber les plans … et l'aimer, tout simplement.**

Une semaine plus tard

Se calant aussi confortablement que possible sur sa chaise en vieux bois grinçant, Blaise attrapa son verre et sirota sa bièraubeurre comme si c'était du petit lait pendant une minute, avant de poser finalement la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Mais alors, au final, vous avez couché ensemble, ou pas ? »

S'étranglant avec sa boisson, et postillonnant des petits bouts de biscuit sur la table, Ron, assis en face du Serpentard, rougit brusquement, puis balbutia, jetant des coups d'œil gênés à Hermione, qui discutait à voix basse avec Pansy :

« Heu, mais, non … Enfin, Blaise, ça se fait pas de me demander ça, et … »

Arrêtant un instant d'embrasser Harry qui était blotti tout contre lui, Draco s'avança un peu sur la banquette (oui, en bon prince des Serpentards, il s'était automatiquement attribué la banquette quand ils étaient arrivés aux Trois Balais ce jour-là) et posa une main rassurante sur le bras du rouquin :

« Du calme, Weasley. Je pense que Blaise parlait de Harry et moi … »

Rassuré, le Gryffondor soupira de soulagement et se fendit alors d'un large sourire. Il y enfourna une poignée de crackers, et demanda à son tour :

« Ah, mais alors c'est vrai que c'est intéressant ! C'est vrai, au final : qu'est-ce qu'il en est de ton pari, Draco ? Tu l'as remporté ou pas ? »

Très sérieux, Blaise se tourna vers son meilleur ami, et ajouta :

« Oui, parce que j'attends toujours de savoir si Théo me doit 3 gallions ou pas ! »

Lançant un regard glacial à son camarade -ce qui arracha un sourire à Harry, qui enserra alors encore plus amoureusement de ses bras la taille de son petit ami-, Draco répliqua, acerbe :

« Alors, déjà franchement, je serais toi, Zabini, je ne me vanterais pas d'avoir parié sur mon dos une chose pareille, et ensuite, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, ce que je fais avec Harry ! »

Pansy, qui avait cessé depuis deux minutes de discuter avec Hermione, pour suivre la conversation, éclata alors de rire, et fit tout en se penchant en avant sur la table (et cachant de fait, à cause de sa poitrine volumineuse, le bol de biscuits à la vue d'un Ron tout attristé) :

« Alors là, Drake, t'es quand même gonflé ! Tant que ce n'était qu'un jeu, tu nous parlais en long en large et en travers de ce que tu faisais avec Harry, mais maintenant que c'est finalement sérieux entre vous, plus rien … Pfff … Faux frère, va ! »

« Parfaitement ! » ajoutèrent en chœur Blaise et Ron, très sérieux.

Se redressant un peu sur la banquette, Harry s'éloigna alors de Draco et demanda, surpris :

« Ah bon ? Tu leur racontais tout ? Même notre séance de câlins sous la cape d'invisibilité, et quand tu m'as embrassé divinement, en faisant ce petit truc avec ta langue, là, et que tu as glissé ta main dans mon pantalon ? »

Un silence gêné suivit, avant que Draco, les joues légèrement rosées, ne précise :

« Heu non, ça, Harry, je ne leur avais pas dit. »

« Oups … » fit alors le brun, avec un petit sourire contrit. Embarrassé, il n'osa pas regarder de nouveau leurs camarades, et il enfouit son nez dans la chemise de son compagnon (et là, humant le parfum de Draco, il en oublia sa gêne et repartit dans un de ces sourires béats et contemplatifs qu'on pouvait lui voir depuis une semaine, à présent).

« Oui, oups, comme tu dis. » gronda le blond, tout en démentant immédiatement son ton sévère par une caresse attendrie sur la tête ébouriffée de Harry (oui, ben déjà que le peigne n'était pas l'ami de Potter, tu ne l'aides pas en faisant ça, Draco ! Franchement, pfff …).

Et, alors que tous regardaient la scène d'un air également attendri (oui, ben nous aussi, au passage), Hermione intervint :

« Mais en fait, toutes ces histoires de pari et tout, ça n'a plus d'importance, au fond. L'essentiel est que, ce qui n'était à l'origine qu'un jeu un peu méchant, a permis à nos deux amis de se rendre compte qu'ils tenaient vraiment l'un à l'autre. Et c'est bien ça le plus important ! » conclut-elle dans un grand sourire.

Blaise jeta un œil à la jeune fille, puis sembla réfléchir. Il finit par hocher la tête :

« Moui, tu dois avoir raison, Mione. C'est sans doute ça qui compte, et puis en effet, faut croire que ça ne me regarde pas, leurs histoires de coucherie … » Attrapant sa bouteille de bièraubeurre, il en avala une gorgée tout en se murmurant à lui-même : « Je penserais juste à vérifier s'il me reste du Verisaterum dans mes réserves. » Puis il revint à la discussion, ajoutant d'un air goguenard : « Enfin, tout de même vous, quand vous vous y mettez, vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié ! Vous embrasser devant tout Poudlard, c'était fort quand même … »

« Au point où ils en étaient, tu me diras … » fit Pansy, tout en se recalant au fond de sa chaise, permettant enfin au rouquin de se précipiter pour récupérer le bol de friandises (malheureusement, en se penchant, la jeune fille avait carrément écrasé le contenu du bol avec sa poitrine, n'en laissant que des miettes).

« Et puis c'est pas un ragot de plus circulant sur notre dos à tous les deux qui changera quelque chose, de toutes façons … » fit remarquer, philosophe, Draco, tout en refermant discrètement ses boutons de chemise, que Harry s'évertuait à ouvrir depuis tout à l'heure (en ricanant un peu bêtement. Mais bon, quand on est amoureux on fait parfois des choses un peu bêtes).

« Et puis les élèves s'y sont faits, je crois, » fit Hermione. « Faut dire qu'à force de vous voir vous tenir par la main, vous embrasser et vous murmurer des choses à l'oreille d'un air tendre, ils ne pouvaient pas ignorer longtemps que c'était du sérieux cette fois … » Et sur ces mots, elle et Pansy partirent dans un soupir extatique.

Pendant que Ron regardait bizarrement les deux filles, se demandant ce qu'elles pouvaient trouver de si exaltant à l'évocation de leurs deux amis ensemble, Blaise ajouta :

« Enfin là, avec votre relation, vous avez bien dû choquer la moitié du monde sorcier, quand même … »

« La moitié seulement ? » ricana Draco, un sourcil sarcastique levé.

« L'autre moitié, c'est ceux qui ne sont pas encore au courant. » fit Blaise, blasé.

« … »

C'est sur cette dernière réplique très profonde que tous se replongèrent silencieusement dans leur boisson, seulement troublés par les bruits de la salle, et le craquement des biscuits que Ron mâchonnait avec application.

Enfin, Harry consentit à lâcher Draco un instant (qui le retint quand même par un bout de son T-shirt, pour ne pas le quitter totalement -on ne sait jamais, des fois que le brun aurait voulu subitement et sans aucune raison apparente se carapater à l'autre bout de Pré-au-lard), pour porter un regard bienveillant sur tous ses amis, et dire (oh, oh, ça sent le discours de fin de fic, ça !) :

« En tout cas, Draco et moi on tenait à vous remercier. Parce que dans toute cette histoire, chacun à votre façon, vous nous avez soutenus, et vous ne nous avez pas jugés quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble. Vous ne nous avez pas demandé d'explication ni de justification à quelque chose que nous n'aurions de toutes façons pas su vraiment expliquer. Enfin, bref, tout ça pour dire que ça nous a beaucoup touché, et qu'on n'oubliera jamais la valeur de votre amitié … »

Toussotant, Draco se redressa un peu à son tour, et ajouta, gêné :

« Moi je tiens à ajouter que c'est Harry qui a eu l'idée de ce discours, et que je n'étais pas du tout pour. Parce que même si je suis d'accord avec le contenu, moi je ne me serais jamais rabaissé à le dire, et surtout pas comme ça ! »

Le brun, qui avait commencé à lever son verre pour porter un toast (sûrement à l'amitié indestructible et la fraternité éternelle, ou une connerie gryffondorienne dans le genre), le reposa alors et se tourna, choqué, vers le blond :

« M'enfin Draco ! Tu étais d'accord pour que je dise ça, aujourd'hui ! Tu m'as même aidé à l'écr … »

Affolé, Draco attrapa brusquement la tête de Harry entre ses mains et l'embrassa fougueusement pour le faire taire. Après avoir protesté un instant, le Gryffondor finit par se détendre, et passant des bras possessifs autour de la taille de son petit ami, il lui rendit son baiser avec passion.

Pansy, le menton posé sur sa main, poussa un petit soupir et dit dans un sourire vague :

« Je sais pas s'ils ont couché ensemble, au final, mais tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que leur histoire est trèèèèèèès bien partie … »

Adoptant exactement la même attitude que sa camarade, Hermione ajouta dans un murmure :

« Oui … Et pourtant on n'aurait pas cru, au départ. Comme quoi, la vie est pleine de surprises. »

Blaise, finissant sa bièraubeurre et commandant une nouvelle tournée d'un geste, jeta un œil confiant au jeune couple, puis revint vers les autres, et les regarda longuement. Un sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres, lui conférant de nouveau une expression toute serpentesque.

Se frottant les mains, il se dit pour lui-même :

« Bon, avec ces deux-là, c'est une affaire de réglée. Prochaine étape : s'occuper du cas de Miss Je-kiffe-les-bouquins et Mr Glouton-au-grand-cœur ! »

Nous conclurons donc ici avec la remarque d'une profonde pertinence que lança alors Ron, le seul à avoir entendu Blaise. C'est les joues gonflées de biscuits que le roux lança effectivement, en regardant l'autre avec de grands yeux étonnés :

« Huh ? »


End file.
